Opportunities
by Cave Cat
Summary: Takuya and his friends have been called back to the Digital World again. But this time, to defeat an Ultimate level Android Digimon and to save 22 Rookie Digimon. Can they make it in time? R&R!
1. Prologue

Good day, people. Since the FFnet administration deleted two of my stories, I decided that I would improve my writing skills and that's what I'm going to do. My mom told me that the only reason that my stories here got deleted was because I put in too much conversation between the characters and not enough author's POV. But that's all going to change because I will try my best to improve my writing skills. Hopefully, this one won't get deleted like my "Left Behind" story and my "Calling All Housepets!" story. Okay, that's enough talking from me, here's the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Digimon Frontier; they belong to Toei Animation dubbed by Saban and Disney. Though, some of the Digimon I put in this story do belong to me.

Opportunities

Prologue

The Digital World was under attack once again by a new kind of evil but the evil Digimon's appeared couldn't be made out since it was nighttime and he was hiding in the shadows but the appearance was clear that it was a cyborg-type Digimon. A group of Rookie level Digimon ran or flew for the lives to get away from the Digimon. From the looks of things, there appeared to be about 22 Digimon. One looked like a dragon, one looked like a manx, two looked like lizards, four looked like birds, two looked like bobcats: one orange and the other black, one looked like a bat, one looked like a ring-tailed lemur one looked like a frilled lizard, one looked like a mole, one looked like a robot, one looked like a sea animal, one looked like a frog, one looked like a cat, one looked like a dog, one looked like a raccoon, one looked like a prairie dog, and one looked like a baby raptor. These Digimon knew that the cyborg Digimon chasing after them was bad news to the whole Digital World so they had to find a way to stop him but because they were only Rookies, they couldn't stand a chance.

"What should we do?" The orange bobcat Digimon asked.

"I don't know. If we try to fight that ruffian out there, that'll only spell suicide for us!" The dragon Digimon shouted.

"There must be some way to get out of this!" One of the bird Digimon shouted.

The Digimon ran as fast as they could until they came upon a dead end. They were trapped and the cyborg Digimon was nearing towards them, with a look on his face that meant 'kill'. It looked like the Rookies were about to say goodbye to their lives for good until the dragon Digimon came up with a brilliant idea.

"Huddle!" The dragon Digimon shouted as him and the other Digimon huddled up to hear his plan.

"What is your plan this tahyme?" The raptor Digimon asked.

"Let's split up. Hopefully, that fiend won't be able to catch all of us if we all go in different directions," The dragon Digimon answered.

The other Digimon thought that it was a good idea so just as the cyborg Digimon came closer to them, they immediately took off in different directions. Unfortunately, the cyborg Digimon had other plans of his own so he pointed far ahead as a bunch of evil Digimon ran in different directions after the Rookies.

"Go and get me those Rookie level pests! And whatever you do, do not let those humans that held onto the spirits of the Great Legendary Warriors catch you and save those Rookies!" The cyborg Digimon shouted. Then, he said to himself, "Neither rain nor snow nor hail will keep me from fulfilling my mission."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**KANBARA RESIDENCE, 7:15 A.M.**

A couple of years had passed since the Digidestined first went to the Digital World. 13 year old Takuya Kanbara was sleeping in bed without any interruptions. Luckily, it was Saturday and there was no school so Takuya could spend the day with his friends. Suddenly, his cell phone started ringing so he picked it up to answer it.

"Hello? Who's calling?" He asked.

Then a familiar voice said, "Takuya Kanbara, we need you and your friends' help once again."

Takuya gasped, because he knew who that voice was. "Ophanimon!"

"Yes, it is me again. I'm afraid that the Digital World is in grave danger again," Ophanimon said. "Only it's from a brand new evil Digimon called Kikaimon."

"Kikaimon?" Takuya asked.

"An Ultimate level Android Digimon of the Virus type. He is chasing after 22 Rookie Digimon that each have the powers of the elements of the Great Legendary Warriors on their side," Ophanimon answered.

"Who are the Digimon?" Takuya asked.

"That I cannot tell you. You and your friends must return to the Digital World to save the Rookies and defeat Kikaimon," Ophanimon said.

"We'll be glad to do that, Ophanimon. You can count on us. Where do you want us to go?" Takuya asked.

"You must go to the Shibuya train station again," Ophanimon said.

"Okay, Ophanimon. We'll be glad to do that," Takuya said.

"We can only hope," Ophanimon said before the symbol disappeared from the screen on Takuya's cell phone.

Takuya knew that this was very serious so he took off his pajamas and put on his usual clothes: a red overshirt, a yellow shirt, a pair of pants, a pair of gloves, and his goggles. Then, he went downstairs to have some breakfast because he knew that he couldn't leave for the train station on an empty stomach. So, he pulled out a piece of bread so that he could make toast. After Takuya got done with breakfast, he put his cell phone in his pocket and left a note on a piece of paper that read:

**Mom,**

**I'm going outside with some friends for a while. I'll be back later.**

**Takuya**

After that, Takuya went out the door to meet with his friends at the train station.

To Be Continued….

Well, there's the first chapter for you all. Read and review!


	2. Chapter 1: The New Mission

Hola, amigos. It's me again with another exciting update. With summer just around the corner, I just want to celebrate by giving you Chapter 2 of "Opportunities". Before I give you this lovely chapter, replies to reviewers!

**tbag**

Thanks for the compliment of this story. I really appreciate it. The administration deleted my "Calling All Housepets!" story and my "Left Behind" story because they claimed that they both had too much conversation between the characters and not enough author's POV. I really liked those stories. So much for trying to get you to read and review Chapter 10 of "Calling All Housepets!" because there was a part that I put in there that was really funny. Trust me, even Psionicnemesis, Dark Qiviut, and GMGirl thought that it was good but now that story is gone forever. Anyway, thanks for telling me 'Happy Birthday'. I really like that. Though I did get a DVD of "The Incredibles" and a new pair of headphones on my birthday. See ya later!

**Gijinka Renamon**

I cannot tell you who the 22 Rookie Digimon are. It's a surprise until later on in this chapter. Though, I can give you a hint that they are all Digimon that I made up. They have each been currently captured by 10 Ultimate level Digimon called the Element Dragons. Anyway, you asked me if I could post "Calling All Housepets!" back up. To tell you the truth, I'm afraid not because if I post it back up, the administration will only delete it again and take away my account for good. But maybe not all hope is lost, maybe those who just got booted off the website would just re-register and come back with a brand new pen name.

**auntienuriko**

Yes, Takuya does get reunited with the others. That's going to happen in this chapter now. Though this story does take place a couple of months after the Digidestined saved the Digital World from Lucemon. Takuya, Koji, Koichi, and Zoë are 13, JP is 14, and Tommy is 10. Another thing, Kikaimon's name is derived from _kikaijikake_, the Japanese word meaning 'mechanical'.

Alright. That's out of the way and here's the first chapter of "Opportunities"! The previous chapter was just the prologue. Okay, here's the chapter.

Opportunities

Chapter 1: The New Mission

Takuya ran as fast as he could downtown until he made it to the Shibuya station. He got into the elevator and watched as the elevator went down, down, down all the way past the basement. When the elevator finally made it to a room with a bunch of trains, Takuya walked out and got onto a brown train. Then, the train started to depart from the train station.

"Hey, Takuya. Good to see you again," Takuya heard a voice say, then he turned around to see that his friends had also got onto the train with him.

"How are you guys doing today?" Takuya asked with a smile on his face.

"We haven't got time for games. Ophanimon told us that this is urgent," Koji said.

"Come on, lighten up, Koji. We won't know for certain until we get to the Digital World," JP said.

After a while, the train entered the Digital World then pulled up to a train station with a bunch of trees. This was the Forest Terminal, the same place where Seraphimon, another one of the Three Great Angels, lived. When the gang got out of the train, it was actually a Digimon called a Trailmon. In fact, this Trailmon was colored brown with dog ears and a dog face with blue eyes and had a voice that sounded like Tigger from 'Winnie-The-Pooh'.

"Okay, gang. The Trailmon Express has finally made it to the Forest Terminal," The dog-faced Trailmon said.

"Thank you, but who are you?" Takuya asked.

"Call me Canine. Well, I must go now! Duty calls!" The Trailmon, known as Canine, said before he departed from the station.

"Well, now that we're here? What do we do now?" Zoë asked.

"Well, Ophanimon called us back here but she didn't say where to meet up with her," Takuya said.

The gang knew that they had no choice but to go up to Seraphimon's castle so that they could get some more information about the strange Digimon called Kikaimon. When they made it to Seraphimon's castle, the door opened up revealing a wizard-like Digimon wearing a white suit and held a wand with a snowflake on the tip in one hand.

"Sorceremon, good to see you again," Takuya said happily.

Sorceremon chuckled and said, "I'm glad to see you too. Come, the Great Angels are waiting for you." Then he gestured the gang to follow him.

The gang followed Sorceremon through the halls until they made it to the throne room. There, they saw the three Great Angels, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon.

"Welcome back, Digidestined," Ophanimon said.

"We're glad that you made it on time," Seraphimon said.

"So, what's the problem this time?" Takuya asked.

"As I have told you children before, an evil Digimon named Kikaimon is chasing after 22 Rookie Digimon. They have managed to escape but 10 minions sent by Kikaimon known as the Element Dragons have captured them before they can even escape," Ophanimon said.

"Element Dragons? You mean that all 10 of them represent the elements of the Legendary Warriors?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, that's right," Cherubimon answered.

"Ophanimon, you couldn't tell us who the Rookie Digimon are before. But can you please tell us who they are now?" Takuya asked.

"They are Embermon of Flame, Manxmon and Democromon of Light, Aquamon and Hydromon of Ice, Robimon, Apteryxmon, Goosemon, and Weavermon of Wind, Socramon and BlackSocramon of Thunder, Batmon of Darkness, DemiCybermon of Steel, Marinemon of Water, Orchidmon, Heartromon, Alacoomon, Lemurmon, and Frillmon of Wood, and Burrowmon, Arimon, and Squawkmon of Earth," Ophanimon answered.

"Well, I guess that answers my question," Takuya said to himself.

"Before you children go, we have two special friends to help you out," Seraphimon said as two familiar Digimon walked out from behind him.

"Bokomon! Neemon!" The Digidestined shouted altogether happily.

"It is good to see you again," Bokomon said.

"Yay! Our friends are back!" Neemon shouted happily.

"Now that we're together again, we accept the mission, Ophanimon," Takuya said as the others nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad to hear it," Ophanimon said.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard and the mysterious cyborg Digimon was seen standing behind the door. The Digimon still couldn't be seen because he was hiding in the shadows but it was clear that he was obviously at the Ultimate level.

"So, you must be the Digidestined that held onto the Spirits of the Great Legendary Warriors," The Digimon said with hatred in his voice.

"Yeah, that's us! We still have them so that we can kick your-" Takuya said but he was interrupted by Bokomon.

"Hold up, Takuya. Neemon and I can take him on because both of us now have the ability to Digivolve," Bokomon said.

"Since when were you guys able to Digivolve?" Takuya asked.

"A month after you humans saved the Digital World, Seraphimon gave both of us the power to Digivolve now. Are you ready, Neemon?" Bokomon asked.

"I want to kick booty!" Neemon shouted energetically.

"Good grief," Bokomon said while sweatdropping before him and Neemon were covered in bands of Fractal Code.

"Bokomon! Digivolve to…"

Bokomon became a Digimon that looked like a humanoid bobcat with blue fur, fans on the tips of his ears, brown eyes, bird feet with claws, sharp claws on his hands, and a belt around his waist with torn-up pockets.

"Bobcatmon!"

"Neemon! Digivolve to…"

Neemon became a Digimon that looked like a humanoid caracal with gold fur, a blue piece of torn-up cloth around the right side of his body like a bandolier, green eyes, sharp claws on his hands and feet, and three cannons on both of his shoulders.

"Caracamon!"

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Bobcatmon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attacks: Feral Blast, Water Spout**

**Info: He may look vicious and evil-looking but he actually has a virtuous and good-hearted disposition but he is not a pushover when in battle.**

**-**

**Name: Caracamon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attacks: Fatigue Torpedo, Bouncing Punch**

**Info: He is known to be good friends with Bobcatmon and more open-minded but like Bobcatmon, he is not a pushover when in battle.**

**-**

The two feline-based Digivolutions of both Bokomon and Neemon gave out battle cries before running out to fight the mysterious Digimon. The Digimon countered back with his own attack but Bobcatmon and Caracamon were ready to fight.

"Feral Blast!" Bobcatmon opened his mouth and shot a bunch of yellow-orange kite diamonds at the Digimon.

"Fatigue Torpedo!" Caracamon tilted his body forward and fired a barrage of small missiles from the cannons on his shoulders at the Digimon.

The Digimon grunted in pain when he felt the two attacks hit him in the chest. Then, he aimed his guns at the castle and blasted the walls causing the whole place to collapse.

"The place is caving in! Let's get out of here!" Takuya shouted as him and the others started to make a run for it.

Bobcatmon and Caracamon both fired their attacks at the Digimon again before following their friends to get out of the collapsing castle. The gang ran as fast as they could until they have finally made it out of the castle to safety. The Digidestined was all out of breath as Bobcatmon and Caracamon reverted back into both Bokomon and Neemon again.

"At least we finally made it out of there alive, didn't we?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, but what about the Great Angels?" Koji asked.

Then, the gang looked up and saw 3 Digi-Eggs flying off in the distance. It meant that the mysterious Digimon had killed them and took away their Fractal Code. Suddenly, the gang knew that something wasn't right. They were short one member.

"JP!" The others shouted in horror.

"You don't think the Digimon killed him too, do you?" Neemon asked.

Then, the gang heard the sound of someone yelling and a window suddenly broke and Beetlemon was thrown out while screaming. It turned out that JP had Spirit Evolved to take on the mysterious Digimon but he wasn't so lucky because the Digimon had used some kind of attack to throw him out the window and across the sky.

"Oh no! JP!" Zoë shouted in horror.

"I always knew that idiot had to do something rash once in a while," Koji said.

"It was brave but foolish of JP to just suddenly Spirit Evolve to fight that Digimon when we weren't properly prepared," Koichi said.

"What do we do now?" Tommy asked.

"Put yourselves together, guys! JP may have gotten separated from us but I've got a feeling that we'll find him eventually," Takuya said.

To Be Continued….

Looks like the gang is now short one member. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can. Read and review!


	3. Chapter 2: Search And Rescue

Buenos dias, people. It's me, the one and only Cave Cat back with a very exciting concept for you all. I have **FINALLY** put up Chapter 3 of "Opportunities"! –I fire off a bunch of firecrackers in celebration– Now I know what most of you are thinking; I won't get into the action until later on in the next chapter. Before I give you this chapter, replies to reviewers.

**tbag**

Thanks for the appreciation. I'm guaranteed that you'll laugh at the part that I'm putting in this chapter. It was from "Calling All Housepets!" but since the administration deleted it, my plan to get you to read and review Chapter 10 of it has now gone down the drain so I think you should check out the part in this chapter. I'm certain that you'll find it pretty funny. Well, thanks anyway.

**Gijinka Renamon**

I visited the website you told me about but it didn't have a fanfic section on it. Also, you're supposed to space out websites when displaying them in reviews because when you told me about that one website, it just disappeared. I went to w w w . foss . net like you said but it was a disappointment when I visited it. Anyway, I'm sure that you'll laugh at this one part I'm putting in this chapter.

**auntienuriko**

Yes, I made Bokomon and Neemon have the ability to Digivolve in this story. Why, you ask? Because in the series, they were always useless, not being able to fight, so I decided to have them Digivolve. Now, where did JP go off to? You'll find out later on in this chapter. I'm guaranteed that you'll think this part involving JP is really funny.

Now that the replies are aside, I will now give you Chapter 3 of "Opportunities".

Opportunities

Chapter 2: Search And Rescue

The gang had gotten a ride on a Trailmon that chugged through the forest helping them look for JP. The Trailmon looked like a snake with gray skin, a cobra-like hood that was folded upward like wings, and yellow-orange eyes. This Trailmon was named Cobra because of his cobra-like appearance and he had a voice that sounded like a cross between hissing and roughness.

"Here we go through the foressssssssssssst, Digidesssssssstined," Cobra said.

Inside one of the cars, the Digidestined were still mourning about their loss of their friend but they knew that they had to find a way to bring him back. But one thing they knew is that trying to look for JP was like trying to find a needle in the haystack.

"I hope he's alright out there," Tommy said.

"Don't worry, Tommy. I'm certain that we'll find him eventually. Besides, now that we're traveling by Trailmon, we'll have a good chance of looking everywhere for him," Takuya said.

"It's a large and dangerous world out there," Bokomon said.

"Yeah, you're telling us," Koji said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, JP had just woken up from unconsciousness and started looking for his friends. He looked and looked but they were nowhere to be found. Then, JP realized that there was one thing he didn't have with him; and that was food. His stomach was grumbling like it never did before. He knew that he had to find something to eat or else he would die from hunger. After a while, JP had gotten weak from hunger so he sat on a rock to take a little break.

"Man, I really need food," He said to himself sadly.

He knew that he had to find something to eat so he started to look for food but he couldn't find any food anywhere. He was about to give up when he suddenly heard something buzzing towards him. He stood stiff in fear, thinking that the thing buzzing towards him was a bee but when he turned around, he looked and saw that the thing was actually a hovering tray laden with 20 cheeseburgers.

"Wow! A floating tray of cheeseburgers! All my prayers have been answered!" JP shouted happily as he saw the tray floating towards him.

The tray continued buzzing towards JP until it landed in his hands. He was very excited that he just wanted to wolf them all down but he knew that if he ate them out in the open, a feral Digimon would catch him eating them and would fight him for them. So, he decided to find a safe place to eat them and ran off to the bushes.

(A/N: Here's where the funny part starts. Get ready to laugh.)

Later, JP was eating the cheeseburgers that he had found. They were delicious and were softer to bite than his chocolate bars. JP happily ate them because within every bite he took, he chewed happily with closed eyes. JP had already gobbled up his 7th cheeseburger. JP licked his lips in anticipation because he discovered that they tasted very delicious and tasted even better than the kinds made from fast food restaurants. But he continued to eat the rest of the cheeseburgers. JP had to eat enough to get his stomach filled up as it started to slowly bulge from eating the first 10 cheeseburgers. He was extremely hungry so he started to wolf down the rest of the cheeseburgers by shoving two at a time into his mouth until he had finished eating the last two cheeseburgers and his stomach was bulging from eating lots of delicious cheeseburgers.

After finishing eating all the cheeseburgers, JP laid against a tree, his legs sprawled out on the ground, and he was rubbing his stomach with both hands while happily going, "Mmmmmmmmmmmm."

He also picked his teeth with a toothpick that he had with him while looking very happy. JP burped after patting his stomach with his left hand then he put his hands behind his head, happily feeling very content since he had eaten his fill of cheeseburgers. He felt even more happy since 20 whole cheeseburgers had calmed his hunger and gotten his stomach filled up until next time. JP was one happy boy and was even more satisfied when he's full. Then, he yawned loudly.

"I had no idea that eating 20 cheeseburgers could make someone so sleepy. I need a snooze," JP said to himself, then he laid against the tree and went to sleep, unaware that he was being watched by a mysterious figure.

(A/N: Was that funny or what? I know that it was. )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Cobra continued chugging down the tracks while the Digidestined still tried to find a way to find JP. They may have a Trailmon to help them search but with a really big area, they still had no luck looking for JP.

'Where are you, JP?' Zoë asked herself.

'I hope he's not getting himself into trouble while out there,' Koji thought to himself.

'Brother, this is so disturbing,' Koichi thought to himself.

'Don't worry, guys. I know that we'll find him later on,' Takuya thought to himself.

'If Neemon and I are in our Champion forms, we might be able to patrol the area quicker,' Bokomon thought.

'I wish I had a ham sandwich,' Neemon thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the forest, daybreak had come and JP started to wake up. He yawned and looked around to see that no Digimon had showed up. He walked through the forest to resume looking for his friends until he found himself caught in a massive spider web. JP struggled to get free but he only got more entangled. Then, he looked up to see a Digimon that looked like a massive spider with orange hair, a skull and crossbones marking on her abdomen, a helmet with green compound eyes, and an alien-like mouth with sharp fangs. This Digimon let out a menacing screech when she saw JP.

**- - -Digi Info- - - **

**Name: Dokugomon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Virus**

**  
Insectoid Digimon**

**Attacks: Poison Thread, Poison Cobweb**

**Info: This Digimon had lots of digital parasites covering her body and will use her poisonous attacks to poison her opponents.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Ooooooooh, looks like I have captured a nice plump human," Dokugomon cooed as she crawled towards JP.

JP still struggled to get free from the web and after a few minutes, the webbing ripped and he was freed. The ripped webbing had not only freed JP but it had also caused Dokugomon to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Prepare for a real shock, Dokugomon," JP said as he pulled out his D-Tector. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

Moments later, Beetlemon stood in JP's place and he was ready to fight Dokugomon. Dokugomon fired a Poison Thread attack at Beetlemon but he easily flew up to avoid the attack. Then, he flew in and hit her with a Thunder Fist attack, knocking the wind out of the giant spider Digimon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cobra continued chugging through the forest until a flicker of electricity was seen from the forest. He immediately stopped and the Digidestined ran to the window to see where the flicker came from. They knew that JP was in trouble so they ran out from the Trailmon and started to run towards the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon, Beetlemon was starting to get tired and Dokugomon was starting to have the advantage over him. She was about to fire a Poison Cobweb attack at him when a barrage of small missiles flew out from nowhere and hit her, stopping her from firing her attack. Beetlemon looked over to see that the others, in their Human forms, and Bokomon and Neemon in their Champion forms had arrived to help him fight Dokugomon.

"There you are, JP! We've been looking all over for you!" Agunimon shouted.

"You should be lucky that we arrived to help because Dokugomon is known to be the guardian of the forest," Bobcatmon said.

"We're here to toast this spider once and for all!" Caracamon shouted.

Soon, the gang was ready to fight Dokugomon. Agunimon retaliated first with a Pyro Tornado attack, kicking her really hard in the head. Lobomon went next and slashed Dokugomon's left leg with a Lobo Kendo attack causing her to screech in pain. Then, Kazemon flew in and used a Love Tap on Dokugomon, hitting her with her butt. Lowemon ran in and used a Shadow Lance attack that stunned Dokugomon momentarily.

"Come and get us! Water Spout!" Bobcatmon opened his mouth and fired a pressurized blast of water at Dokugomon, with the fans on his ears flapping wildly.

"Here's the pitch, Spider-mon! Bouncing Punch!" Caracamon leapt into the air with his right fist exposed and gave Dokugomon a very powerful punch in the face.

"No! No! Please don't do this!" Dokugomon shouted in horror.

"Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon inhaled deeply and fired a blast of snow and ice that hit Dokugomon causing her to scream in great pain as she was instantly frozen.

"Here's a gift from me, Dokugomon! Proton Slam!" Beetlemon flew up into the air and smacked Dokugomon really hard with the electricity on his horn causing the ice tomb covering her to break and also caused her Fractal Code to be exposed.

"Do the honors, JP," Lobomon said.

"You got it. Dokugomon, with teamwork on our side, you don't stand a chance against us," Beetlemon said as he crossed his hands across his face and pulled out his D-Tector. "So, it's time to have your soul purified for good using the powers of thunder and lightning." Then, he slashed it as he shouted, "Fractal Code Digitize!" He took away the Fractal Code turning Dokugomon into a Digi-Egg that flies off in the distance.

After the battle was over with, the others smiled at JP because they were happy that they had finally found him again. Soon, they were back to their old selves again and they walked back to Cobra.

"Sssssssssso, are you guysssssssssss happy now that you found your friend?" Cobra asked.

"You betcha, Cobra. Where's our next destination at?" Takuya asked.

"Volcano Plateau, the home of Pyrodramon, one of Kikaimon's minions and one of the members of the Element Dragons," Cobra answered.

"Alright, next stop, Volcano Plateau!" Takuya shouted.

Soon, they boarded Cobra and he immediately chugged on through the forest. At a dark hideout, the mysterious Digimon was watching the screen and was deeply impressed when he saw the gang defeat Dokugomon.

"Those Digidestined are stronger than I expected them to be. Looks like I'll have to put them to another test. Pyrodramon, are you up to it?" The Digimon asked.

"I'm ready as I can be, Master Kikaimon. Just watch, I'll make mincemeat out of those humans," A voice said.

Then, it was revealed that the voice belonged to a dragon-like Digimon. He looked tough and was ready to fight the Digidestined.

To Be Continued….

Looks like things are just about heating up. Tell me what your favorite part of this chapter is. Read and review!


	4. Chapter 3: Aldamon VS Pyrodramon

Sorry about not putting up Chapter 4 later than I thought, everyone. Summer's almost here and it's getting more difficult for me to update my stories. Unless I can buy a new computer after getting money from my Summer job, I can't be able to publish more chapters on my computer at home. Well, I just want to give you Chapter 4 of "Opportunities" before I sign off for right now but before I do that, replies to reviewers:

**tbag**

I'm glad that you liked the cheeseburger scene from the last chapter. It's my favorite part too. At least I finally got you to laugh at that scene.

**Gijinka Renamon**

I checked out the website like you said and this time, it was what I expected. Thank you.

**Auntie Nuriko**

No, Cobra is actually a Trailmon. He's one of the Trailmon I made up. So far, I have made up about 12 Trailmon. They are Canine, Tabby, Cobra, Pearl, Eagle, Stingray, Hammerhead, Zebra, Giraffe, Enigma, Pansy, and Toad. One more thing, please tell me when you'll put up Chapter 5 of "Digimon Frontier: Legend Of The Dark Hybrids". You haven't updated it since last month.

**Thundersaurus Megazord**

At least you told me your favorite part of the last chapter. But didn't you think that the cheeseburger scene was funny? I'm sorry but I can't take your suggestion because I've already got ideas for what will happen in future chapters. No, the Android Digimon is not Andromon, it is actually a Digimon I made up called Kikaimon. His name is derived from _kikaijikake_, the Japanese word meaning 'mechanical'. Get it now?

Alright, I finally put aside the reviews for now so now I'll give you Chapter 4 of "Opportunities".

Opportunities

Chapter 3: Aldamon VS. Pyrodramon

After chugging down the train tracks for 3 hours, Cobra the Trailmon had finally made it to Volcano Plateau. When the gang got out, they were all shocked and surprised to see that the place had been wrecked and ransacked. The damage looked like it was all done by a very powerful fire-type Digimon.

"Who could've done all this?" Takuya asked.

"I wish I knew. But it appearssssssss that it wassssssss done by Pyrodramon," Cobra answered.

"You think it was him that did all this?" Koichi asked.

"Who knowsssssssss? It'sssssss jusssssssssst a guesssssssssssss," Cobra said.

The gang knew that Cobra was probably right so they knew that they had no choice but to enter Volcano Plateau and find out what was going on here. They did learn that Pyrodramon was one of the members of a group of elemental Ultimate-level Dragon-type Digimon known as the Element Dragons. When they entered, they saw a very large volcano standing at the edge of the town so they decided to check it out. Although they had no idea what was in store for them, they knew that they had to fight against Kikaimon's minions and to save the 22 Rookie level Digimon.

They continued walking until they heard someone yell, "Help! Help me!"

"What was that?" Tommy asked.

"It's only someone yelling for help," Neemon said, matter-of-factly.

"We know that, you dolt!" Bokomon yelled angrily as he snapped Neemon's pants.

"Come on! We gotta find where it's coming from!" Takuya shouted as him and the others ran down the hallways at the base of the volcano, trying to find the source of the voice that they just heard.

The group ran as fast as they could to follow the sound of the voice. They appeared to be going the right way because each way they took, the voice was getting louder and louder by the minute. There, they finally made it to a large room surrounded by hot lava and there was a cage on the side of the volcano walls. Inside the cage was a Digimon that looked like a small dragon with red scales on his body, pale orange scales on his underside, a long whip-like tail, sharp claws on his hands and feet, orange eyes, and a pair of wings on his back with purple and blue patterns on the insides. It appeared that he was the one who was calling for help.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Embermon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attacks: Flaring Ember, Claw Attack**

**(Bokomon) Although he is a weakling in battle, Embermon actually has a good heart and can be very stubborn at times.**

**-**

"How did you get up there?" Takuya asked.

"Me and my friends were getting chased by Kikaimon so each of us split up in different directions to try and escape from him. We were successful but he sent the Element Dragons to capture each one of us and I got captured by Pyrodramon," Embermon answered.

"Who's Pyrodramon?" Koichi asked.

Embermon was about to answer but he was interrupted when the ground started shaking. At first, the gang thought that the volcano was about to erupt but they were wrong because the cave wall exploded and a Digimon flew out. This Digimon looked like a fierce dragon with red skin, sharp fangs in his mouth, red claws, wings that looked like they were made of flames, flaming horns on his head, and dark crimson eyes. The Digimon gave a roar when he spotted the gang.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Pyrodramon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Virus**

**Attacks: Pyro Claw, Flame Fang**

**(Embermon) This is the Digimon who captured me! Pyrodramon is one of the members of the Element Dragons and is better known as the Flame Dragon! He is very cocky and pigheaded so watch out for his fiery hot temper!**

**-**

"So, you must be the Digidestined that Master Kikaimon told me so much about," Pyrodramon said while laughing.

"You've got some nerve keeping this Digimon for your selfish needs! Do you realize how wrong that is?" Takuya asked in anger.

"Not that I know of. But since you hold the spirits of Flame, Agunimon and BurningGreymon, you will fight me!" Pyrodramon shouted.

"WHAT?" The others asked altogether in horror.

"Takuya! You can't fight against him!" Zoë shouted.

"Yeah, Takky, that's bullshit if you try to take on this guy!" JP said.

"I know what I'm doing, guys. I fought against Cerberumon when I became Agunimon and I fought against Gigasmon when I became BurningGreymon," Takuya said as he pulled out his D-Tector. "And I know that this battle won't make any difference."

Soon, he Spirit Evolved into Agunimon and was ready to fight against Pyrodramon. Agunimon leapt into the air and kicked the Flame Dragon from behind but that angered him even more. Pyrodramon immediately retaliated with a Pyro Claw attack, bringing back his claws then slashing them firing a blast of flames, that knocked the wind out of Agunimon momentarily.

"Time for a hot foot! Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon spread out his arms as a bunch of flames surrounded them then started spinning in a pillar of flames until he gave Pyrodramon a very powerful kick in the chest.

"You shall fall before me! Flame Fang!" Pyrodramon lunged forward at Agunimon with his mouth wide open and a bunch of flames on his fangs then bit Agunimon causing him to yell in great pain.

"Takuya!" The others shouted in horror.

When Pyrodramon's attack was finished, Agunimon was injured very badly, but he didn't want to give in so he Slide Evolved to BurningGreymon so that he could try again. However, when he fired a Pyro Barrage attack at Pyrodramon, the Flame Dragon simply created a flame shield by slashing his claws to absorb the attack. Then, Pyrodramon did something sneaky and used a Pyro Claw attack that caused BurningGreymon to yell in great pain before reverting back into Takuya again. The others were very shocked when they saw Takuya get injured by Pyrodramon.

"Takuya, please get up," Bokomon said fearfully.

"It's all over. All hope is gone," Embermon said sadly.

Suddenly, a red glow came from the very same cave wall that Embermon was caged it. Then, the red glow was dislodged from the wall and floated in the air. Then, a beam of red light shot out and entered Takuya's D-Tector causing him to be covered in red energy then be healed instantly. When the glow died down, it was a red stone that had the Kanji symbol of Flame adorned on it in crimson and it went into Takuya's D-Tector.

"What's going on here?" Pyrodramon asked.

"This time it's your turn to feel the pain!" Takuya shouted as he held out his D-Tector, as the Kanji symbol of Flame appeared on the screen. "Execute now! Fusion Evolution!"

The Human and Beast Spirits of Flame encircled Takuya before transforming him into a very familiar Digimon that looked like a cross between Agunimon and BurningGreymon having Agunimon's head and arms as well as BurningGreymon's wings, tail, legs, chestplate, and gauntlets. When he landed on the platform, he slashed his right arm before slashing his left arm to fling a fireball at the screen.

"Aldamon!"

"Aldamon has returned!" Bokomon announced while Neemon was cheering.

Pyrodramon was very horrified when he saw Aldamon standing in front of him. He hit Aldamon with a Flame Fang attack but this time, Aldamon wasn't hurt. Then, he grabbed Pyrodramon by the tail and threw him into the wall.

"This can't be happening to me," Pyrodramon moaned.

"This is a present from me, Flame Brain! Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon unfolded the gauntlets on his arms then started slashing them wildly firing a barrage of fireballs that struck Pyrodramon causing him to scream in great pain as his Fractal Code appeared.

"Yeah!" The others shouted happily.

"Pyrodramon, your days of imprisoning Embermon are over," Aldamon said as he pulled out his D-Tector. "So now it's time to purify your soul for good! Fractal Code Digitize!" He took away the Fractal Code turning Pyrodramon into a Digi-Egg that flies off in the distance.

As soon as Pyrodramon's Digi-Egg flew out through the opening of the volcano, the cage bars imprisoning Embermon in the side of the cave wall disappeared and he flew out happily while saying, "Thank you so much for saving me! I am forever in your debt!"

Aldamon turned back into Takuya as he said, "Well, just be glad that I was able to save you from one of the Element Dragons."

"Have any of you seen my friends?" Embermon asked.

"No we haven't. Though we were told by Ophanimon that they were captured by the other members of the Element Dragons," Koji said.

"You must be talking about Aluntisdramon, Arcticdramon, Kazedramon, Ikazuchidramon, Umbradramon, Metaldramon, Mizudramon, Branchdramon, and Earthdramon," Embermon said.

After the gang exited the volcano, they walked back to the train tracks where they met up with Cobra. Cobra was very happy to hear that the Digidestined had finally defeated Pyrodramon and that Embermon was now escorting the group. The gang all boarded Cobra and he chugged down the train tracks taking the Digidestined to the next destination known as the Light Terminal, home of Aluntisdramon, another member of the Element Dragons.

To Be Continued….

One Rookie Digimon found and 21 more to find as well as one member of the Element Dragons destroyed and 9 more destroy. Read and review!


	5. Chapter 4: Beowolfmon VS Lumieredramon

Sorry about that, people. But I've decided to give you this update before I sign off for the Summer. Before I give you Chapter 5 of "Opportunities", replies to reviewers:

**tbag**

I'm not all that good at foreign languages, I just get the Japanese words for most Digimon names at a website that translates English to Japanese. Forgot the name of it, though.

**Auntie Nuriko**

I don't think I have any interest in your 'Anime Kingdom' story. Sorry. Though, I really think you should try your best to come up with ideas for Chapter 5 of your Digimon Frontier story. Maybe that'll help you break through that writers' block.

**Thundersaurus Megazord**

Close but no banana. You got 6 of the Element Dragons' names right but you messed up three of them. They are actually Aluntisdramon the Light Dragon (I made a mistake. His name is actually Lumieredramon. 'Lumiere' is French for 'light'.), Mizudramon the Water Dragon ('Mizu' is Japanese for 'Water'), and Branchdramon the Wood Dragon ('Branch', as in 'tree branch'). At least you guessed right for Pyrodramon, Kazedramon, Ikazuchidramon, Umbradramon, Arcticdramon, Metaldramon, and Earthdramon. 8 of the Element Dragons are male which are Pyrodramon, Lumieredramon, Arcticdramon, Ikazuchidramon, Umbradramon, Metaldramon, Branchdramon, and Earthdramon while the other 2 are female which are Kazedramon and Mizudramon.

Alright. That's enough talking from me. Here's Chapter 5 of "Opportunities".

Opportunities

Chapter 4: Beowolfmon VS. Lumieredramon

"Whoo! Whoooooooo!" Cobra shouted as he chugged down the train tracks.

Inside one of the carts, the Digidestined and their Digimon friends were talking about the next destination that they were heading for, which was known as the Light Terminal. They knew that once they got to the Light Terminal, they had to get serious when fighting against another member of the Element Dragons, better known as Lumieredramon. After a while, the gang heard Cobra say that they were now coming upon the Light Terminal.

"Is that the Light Terminal?" Takuya asked.

"Indeed it is. This is the Light Terminal, home of Lumieredramon," Bokomon said.

"I hope that nothing will go wrong when we take on the next Element Dragon. Because I heard that he has the power to heal himself when he gets hurt," Embermon said.

"Well, if that guy is a Light-based Digimon, then I can see why," JP remarked.

"Geez, ya think?" Koji asked, snobbishly.

"Calm down, Koji. What's eating you?" JP asked.

"Nothing. I'm just upset about what's going on here," Koji said.

Soon, Cobra stopped in the station at the Light Terminal and the gang all walked out so they could check out the place. They looked up and saw a cathedral standing in front of them. They figured that the cathedral was the place where Lumieredramon was hiding and keeping another Rookie Digimon captive. Seeing that there was no time to waste, they all decided to enter the cathedral to find Lumieredramon and save the Digimon that he was keeping captive.

"We've searched these corridors for a long time but there's still no sign of Alatusdramon or his captives," Koichi said.

"Where could they be?" Tommy asked.

Then, the gang heard a voice yell, "Help! Someone!"

Upon hearing these voices, the group immediately ran down another corridor, trying to find the Digimon calling for help. They ran as fast as they could until they finally made it to the main room of the cathedral that had lots of rows of pews, a large crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling, and a large pipe organ at the edge of the room. The gang looked up and saw a cage on top of the chandelier, confining two Digimon. One Digimon looked like a manx with gray fur, a tail that looked like it was halfway cut off, sharp gold claws on his paws, platinum fur on his stomach, round ball-like legs with spread-out feet, blue eyes, and jagged edges on the tips of his ears while the other Digimon looked like a lizard with blue skin, stood on four legs, had orange spots all over his body, an orange underside, and a tail that was all curled up.

**-Digi-Info**

**Name: Manxmon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks: Claw Strike, Scratch Claws**

**(Embermon) That's Manxmon! One of my very best friends! He may be eccentric at times but when it comes down to fighting evil Digimon, he is very serious.**

**-**

**Name: Democromon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks: Psycho Spiral, Lizard Claw**

**(Embermon) The other one is Democromon! This lizard-type Digimon may not be very talkative but he has a great way with words when in a conversation. Stay out of his way or else he'll use his claws to slice you up!**

**-**

"I think I can see why this Lumieredramon captured those two Digimon," JP said.

"Good grief, JP! I think being lost in that forest has made you even more dimwitted than ever!" Koji said in frustration.

The two boys were about to argue when the gang suddenly heard the sound of pipe organ music playing in the air. They all looked over and saw that the keys of the pipe organ were moving by themselves, playing a holy-sounding tune. After the song was done playing, a dragon-like Digimon materialized in front of the group and gave them a menacing smile. This Digimon had the appearance of a dragon with blue white skin, blue claws on his hands and feet, wings on his back that looked like they were made of pure white light, horns on his head that were also made of light, and blue eyes.

"Well, well, well, I can see that you have managed to arrive to my cathedral, Digidestined. Master Kikaimon told me that if I saw any humans trespassing here at the Light Terminal, I must terminate them," The Digimon said.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Lumieredramon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attacks: Solar Slash, Pallium Blast**

**(Manxmon) That's Lumieredramon! The very same Digimon that captured both me and Democromon! Another member of the Element Dragons who is better known as the Light Dragon! He may be a Vaccine type but he is known to work for any kind of Digimon; either good or evil!**

**-**

"Which one of you pathetic humans wants to challenge against me?" Lumieredramon asked smugly.

"I will challenge you," Koji said as he stepped forward.

"Koji! Are you crazy? You can't win against this guy! This is the Digimon who's known to heal himself if he gets hurt very badly!" Embermon shouted.

"I'm the Warrior of Light. I've won against Raremon when I first became Lobomon and I won against Gigasmon when I became KendoGarurumon," Koji said while pulling out his D-Tector.

He Spirit Evolved to Lobomon and was ready to fight against Alatusdramon. Lumieredramon smirked inappropriately before using a Solar Slash attack, bringing back his claws then slashing them firing a blade of light, that sent Lobomon crashing into a bunch of pews. Lobomon pulled out his blue light sabers and used them to perform a Lobo Kendo attack across Lumieredramon's chest. Lumieredramon wasn't about to give up so he flew towards Lobomon as he let out a dragonish roar but just before he could near Lobomon, the Warrior of Light leapt out of the way only for Lumieredramon to crash into the side of the wall.

"Try this on for size now, pal! Howling Laser!" Lobomon held out the blaster on his left arm and fired a blast of light that struck Lumieredramon causing him to yell in great pain.

"I must not fail Master Kikaimon! Pallium Blast!" Lumieredramon opened his mouth and fired a barrage of white energy balls that struck Lobomon causing him to yell in great pain.

"Oh no! Lobomon!" Democromon shouted in horror.

"This is bad!" Manxmon shouted while covering his eyes.

When Lumieredramon's attack was finished, Lobomon laid on the ground looking very injured but he didn't want to give in so after becoming KendoGarurumon, he was ready to try again. However, when he used a Lupine Laser attack, Lumieredramon held out his hand and sent the attack back at KendoGarurumon. Seeing that this was his chance, Lumieredramon used another Solar Slash attack on KendoGarurumon, causing him to yell in great pain before reverting back into Koji again.

"No! Koji!" Koichi shouted in horror.

"Koji! Get up! I'm sorry for acting stupid in front of you!" JP shouted.

Lumieredramon was about to kill Koji when a blue-white glow came from the chandelier that Manxmon and Democromon were being held in. The blue-white glow then floated from the chandelier and floated in the air. Suddenly, a beam of blue-white light shot out and entered Koji's D-Tector causing him to be covered in blue-white energy then be healed instantly. When the glow died down, it was a blue-white stone that had the Kanji symbol of Light adorned on it in dark blue and it went into Koji's D-Tector.

"What is that light?" Lumieredramon asked as he shielded himself from the light.

"Now you're going to get it!" Koji shouted as he held out his D-Tector, as the Kanji symbol of Light appeared on the screen. "Execute now! Fusion Evolution!"

The Human and Beast Spirits of Light encircled Koji before transforming him into another familiar Digimon that looked like a cross between Lobomon and KendoGarurumon having Lobomon's head and lower half as well as KendoGarurumon's chest and left arm and carried a sword made from the wings of KendoGarurumon. When he landed on the platform, he slashed his sword to the left before holding out his left arm and firing a bunch of missiles at the screen.

"Beowolfmon!"

"The mighty Light Warrior, Beowolfmon, has returned!" Bokomon announced.

"He looks cool," Neemon said.

"Focus, you nincompoop!" Bokomon yelled as he snapped Neemon's pants.

Beowolfmon leapt out at Lumieredramon with a mighty yell and kicked him in the chest causing him to fall over and crush even more pews. Lumieredramon was very angry that he flew towards Beowolfmon and fired a Pallium Blast attack at him but Lobomon blocked it with his sword. This caused Lumieredramon to stand in shock and horror when he witnessed this.

"Master Kikaimon is not gonna like this," Lumieredramon said to himself.

"This is for Manxmon and Democromon! Frozen Hunter!" Beowolfmon held his sword in the air as an image of a white wolf appeared then pounced at and tackled into Lumieredramon causing him to scream in great pain as his Fractal Code was exposed.

"Lumieredramon, it's now your turn to find out how it feels to be pummeled by light," Beowolfmon said as he pulled out his D-Tector. "So, prepare for some purification by the powers of light! Fractal Code Digitize!" He took away the Fractal Code turning Lumieredramon into a Digi-Egg that flies off in the distance.

As soon as Lumieredramon's Digi-Egg flew out through an opening in the cathedral, the cage on the chandelier confining both Manxmon and Democromon disappeared as they jumped off and landed on the ground. After that was over with, Beowolfmon turned back into Koji as soon as the two Digimon jumped onto him and hugged him happily.

"Thanks a million for saving us from Lumieredramon," Democromon said happily.

"You are truly a very strong and powerful Warrior," Manxmon said.

"Well, er, you're welcome," Koji said while blushing.

He put the two Digimon down on the ground as he walked up to JP. The two boys apologized and everything was okay again. Embermon was so happy that he ran up to Manxmon and Democromon and gave them a hug.

"I though I'd never see you guys again," Embermon said.

"Hey, cheer up, everything may be okay but we still have to find our other friends and to defeat the other Element Dragons," Democromon said.

"He's got a point. If my thoughts are correct, then the next Element Dragon to face against is Arcticdramon, the Ice Dragon," Manxmon said.

"We can only hope," Takuya said. Then, he said to himself, 'Wow, everytime we defeat a member of the Element Dragons, we gain and rescue new friends at the same time. I sure hope that nothing will get too hairy in the battle with the next Element Dragon. If we're lucky enough when we defeat all the Element Dragons, then we'll have to try all that we can to battle and beat Kikaimon.'

To Be Continued….

3 Rookie Digimon found and 19 more to rescue as well as 2 Element Dragons gone and 8 more to fight. Read and review!


	6. Chapter 5: DaiPenmon VS Arcticdramon

I am soooooooo sorry for not updating during the summer like I thought I was going to, people. My mom said that I couldn't have a summer job since there were no suitable summer jobs for me. Now that I'm back, I will now give you Chapter 6 of "Opportunities". Before that happens, replies to reviewers:

**Triceramax Megazord**

Didn't you ever see the 3rd season of Digimon? Because during the Devas Saga, 12 Ultimate level Digimon styled after the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac attacked the kids and their Digimon partners. 3 of the Devas that attacked the Tamers were **VACCINE** types! So, it's the same with the Element Dragons: 3 of them are Vaccine types and they're working for Kikaimon. Now you know. Yeah, Democromon's name is most likely taken from "democracy" since he does have a bit of a democratic personality. I'm glad that you like the idea of Takuya and Koji being able to do Fusion Evolution to defeat 2 of the Element Dragons. In fact, it's not only Takuya and Koji who'll be able to do Fusion Evolution, the others will also be able to acquire the ability to do Fusion Evolution, starting with Tommy first in this chapter.

**tbag**

I'm sorry but I'm not too interested in your Garfield story. Although, I really do appreciate your loyalness for this story.

**Auntie Nuriko**

Thanks for the support! Can't wait to read Chapter 7 of "Digimon Frontier: Legend Of The Dark Hybrids"!

Duh duh duh DUUUUHHHHHH! Chapter 6 starting now!

Opportunities

Chapter 5: DaiPenmon VS. Arcticdramon

"Those stupid worthless humans! They just don't know when to quit, do they?" The mysterious figure asked in anger. "Pyrodramon and Lumieredramon promised me that they wouldn't let those pathetic humans stand in their way but they have failed! I'm so appalled! Arcticdramon, can I count on you?"

"Your every order, I shall obey, Master Kikaimon," A voice said. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Capture the human named Tomoki 'Tommy' Himi," The mysterious figure answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After defeating Lumieredramon at the cathedral at the Light Terminal, Takuya and the others walked through the forest hoping to make it to the hiding place of the next Element Dragon. Cobra couldn't afford to take them to Ice Terminal, home of Arcticdramon, the Ice Dragon because he couldn't risk getting turned into an icicle by the great icy dragon. So, the gang had no choice but to walk to Ice Terminal on foot. Before leaving Light Terminal, Cobra told the gang that somewhere in the forest, they would meet up with one of his fellow Trailmon friends, Tabby. One problem was that they didn't know what Tabby looked like, then they got the idea that a tabby was a kind of cat so they thought that Tabby would look like a cat.

"Keep your eyes peeled for this Tabby fellow, guys," Takuya said.

"I can't see any Tabby. All we can see out here is trees," JP said.

"Don't even start, JP," Koji said.

"At least nothing has gone wrong today," Koichi said.

"That's what you fools think!" The gang heard a voice yell.

Before the gang knew it, a blast of ice covered the whole area as darkness overcame the forest. When the gang woke up, they looked around at the frosty area that was once the forest but they noticed something was wrong. Tommy was missing!

"Tommy! Where are you!" Takuya shouted.

"I should've known that creep would gopher trap us and take Tommy!" Koji growled in anger.

"Let's go look for him, guys!" Takuya shouted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," The gang heard a voice say.

Takuya, Koji, Zoe, JP, Koichi, Bokomon, Neemon, Embermon, Manxmon, and Democromon all turned around to find the source of the voice. It was a Trailmon that was colored orange, had four black stripes adorned on his back, and had a cat face as well as green eyes and had a voice that sounded like Jimmy Gourd from "VeggieTales". It was Tabby, the Trailmon that Cobra had told the gang to look for.

"Are you Tabby?" Takuya asked.

"Last time I checked. I couldn't help but notice that you humans are missing your friend and that you really need to get him back," Tabby said.

"That's right. Can you please help us out?" Democromon asked.

"No. I won't do it!" Tabby snorted.

"Why not?" Zoë asked.

"Because it's too dangerous! If you humans think that I'll risk my wheels taking you to Ice Terminal, you must be crazy!" Tabby shouted.

"It's not crazy, Tabby. We really need to go to Ice Terminal," Takuya said.

"Oh, really? Why are you humans anxious to get to Ice Terminal anyway?" Tabby asked.

Takuya and the others explained to Tabby why they were desperate to go to Ice Terminal. They told him that they wanted to go there because they had to save Tommy from Arcticdramon as well as the other Rookie Digimon that Arcticdramon was confining in his lair. They also told him that they were on a mission from the Great Angels to defeat all 10 Element Dragons and to save 22 Rookie Digimon from each of them. They had already saved Embermon, Manxmon, and Democromon and now they had to save the other 19 Rookie Digimon from the other Element Dragons.

"Oh, I never knew that this was very crucial to you humans. And I thought that it was worse than having to travel through the Continent of Darkness," Tabby said.

"Please don't remind us about that," JP grumbled.

"So, does that mean that you'll take us to Ice Terminal?" Koichi asked.

"No can do. I'm still not taking the chance to go to that wasteland!" Tabby shouted stubbornly.

That was the moment that Bokomon discovered something on Tabby's side. "Just a moment, Tabby. I think you are assigned to go to Ice Terminal."

It was a small license plate that read, 'Transfer to _Yuuki Taaminaru_'. That meant that Tabby was the assigned Trailmon to go to Ice Terminal. The Digidestined knew that they had to find a way to get to Tabby to change his mind about Ice Terminal so that he would take them there to save Tommy.

"You must be the Ice Terminal Express. I'm guessing that deep down inside, you really do want to go to Ice Terminal," Takuya said.

"**WHAT?**" Tabby asked in astonishment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tommy had gotten thrown into a dungeon that looked like an icy cave just before a bunch of icicle stalagmites and stalactites formed a door preventing him from trying to escape. He looked around at the surroundings of his prison. It was musty-smelling, it had pieces of ice scattered throughout the floor and it was very cold but Tommy wasn't freezing to death at all.

"Well, I just hope that I'll find a way to get out of here. There must be a way to escape," Tommy said to himself.

"Wish we could help," He heard a voice say.

Tommy looked from across his icy jail cell and saw two Digimon confined in a cage made entirely of ice. One Digimon looked like a dog with teal fur, a gray stomach, blue eyes, spread-out feet like flippers, and U-edges on his ears while the other Digimon looked like a cat with indigo fur, a brown stomach, green eyes, also had spread-out feet like flippers, and jagged edges on his ears. They both looked very miserable and also wanted to escape.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Aquamon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Virus**

**Attacks: Riptide Blaster, Howling Ocean**

**Info: This dog Digimon may be a Virus-type but is not evil at all. He is very kind-hearted but don't make him mad.**

**-**

**Name: Hydromon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks: Tidal Claw, Sea Meow**

**Info: A cat Digimon who is known to be good friends with Aquamon. Never get on his bad side or else he'll claw you to shreds.**

**-**

"Hey, kid. We can tell that you want out of here," Aquamon said.

"You do? How long have you guys been in here for?" Tommy asked.

"We've been in here for so long that we've lost track of time," Hydromon answered.

Tommy felt sorry for the two Digimon. He knew that he had to find a way to break free from the icy prison to help Aquamon and Hydromon. He remembered that when Takuya and Koji fought against the previous two Element Dragons, they were able to Fusion Evolve to defeat the certain Element Dragon so he got the idea that later on, he would acquire the ability to do Fusion Evolution.

"I have an idea. I have the Spirits of Ice so maybe I can Spirit Evolve to get out of here and free you guys," Tommy said.

"You'll do that for us?" Hydromon asked.

"It's worth a try anyway," Tommy said as he pulled out his D-Tector.

"But Arcticdramon is one of the strongest Element Dragons yet. You really think you can take him on?" Aquamon asked.

"I know what I'm doing because I'm the Warrior of Ice," Tommy said. Then, he said to himself, "I've won against one of the Candlemon when I became Kumamon and I fought against Petaldramon when I became Korikakkumon."

"Be careful," Hydromon said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The others had finally managed to convince Tabby to take them to Ice Terminal so they all boarded him and he was on the way now. Tabby zoomed across the train tracks as fast as a speeding bullet, anxious to take the others to Ice Terminal.

"Make way for the Ice Terminal Express!" Tabby shouted.

"How much further, Tabby?" Takuya asked.

"About 8 more miles! This is about as fast as I can go!" Tabby answered.

The gang knew that with Tabby helping them out, they would get to Ice Terminal so that they could save Tommy from one of the Element Dragons. After 10 more minutes had gone by, Tabby had finally made it to Ice Terminal. The gang was very excited because they knew that they would reunite with Tommy there.

"That temple up ahead is Arcticdramon's hideout! Hold on tight, humans! We're going in!" Tabby shouted as he zoomed towards an icy-looking temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the icy prison, Tommy had Beast Spirit Evolved into Korikakkumon and used his axes to free himself from his icy jail cell. He was about to free both Aquamon and Hydromon when a blast of ice flew out of nowhere and hit Korikakkumon causing him to fall to the ground. The Beast Warrior of Ice picked himself up and looked over to see the Digimon who had attacked him. He looked like a dragon with cream-colored skin, had white claws on his hands and feet, wings on his back that were made of ice, icicle-like horns on his head, and white eyes.

"So, you managed to escape from my icy jail cell, did you? I'd love to fight you before killing you by the orders of Master Kikaimon," The Digimon said.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Arcticdramon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks: Arctic Missiles, Tundra Spikes**

**(Aquamon) This is gonna be a tough fight! Arcticdramon is known to be the strongest out of the rest of the Element Dragons and his attacks will make you do the cold shoulder – literally! This guy is better known as the Ice Dragon!**

**-**

"You must be the creep who's responsible for keeping Aquamon and Hydromon prisoner here," Korikakkumon growled.

"You got it, human. Master Kikaimon told me that I must terminate any intruders who get in my way. And you will probably make no difference," Arcticdramon said.

"Bring it on," Korikakkumon said.

"Let's get this started! Arctic Missiles!" Arcticdramon opened his mouth and fired a barrage of ice blasts that Korikakkumon was able to block off with his axes by spinning them around like a cowboy would do with his guns.

"Avalanche Axes!" Korikakkumon leapt into the air and started slashing Arcticdramon rapidly with his axes.

The attack had caused Arcticdramon to get thrown into the wall. This made him very angry so he flapped his wings rapidly, bringing up a powerful whirlwind that knocked Korikakkumon down. Aquamon and Hydromon both stared in horror when they witnessed this but were excited when they saw that Korikakkumon started to get up and try again.

"Special delivery! Frozen Arrowheads!" Korikakkumon tilted his head back as the arrowheads on the tips of his dreadlocks glowed blue then shot out and struck Arcticdramon in the chest.

"Why you little! That hurt! Tundra Spikes!" Arcticdramon spun around rapidly as he was covered in a cocoon of ice then the cocoon started cracking until it splintered apart into a million ice shards that flew out at Korikakkumon and struck him in the chest, causing him to yell in pain as he reverted back into Tommy again.

"No! Tommy!" Aquamon and Hydromon shouted altogether in horror.

"Now to dispose of you forever," Arcticdramon said as he stepped towards Tommy.

Arcticdramon was about to kill Tommy when the sound of a train whistle sounded out and the wall of the ice prison broke apart revealing that Tabby had busted through the wall. The impact had caused Arcticdramon to get blasted into the wall before he could even kill the Warrior of Ice. Aquamon and Hydromon were happy when they saw that Tabby had came to the rescue.

"This place sure could use an entrance," Tabby said to himself.

"Tommy! Are you okay?" Takuya shouted as him and the others ran out from one of the carts.

"Oh no! He's hurt badly! Arcticdramon must've done a good amount of damage on him!" Bokomon shouted in horror.

"He's got owies to me," Neemon said.

In response, Bokomon pulled Neemon's pants and snapped them really hard. Arcticdramon had picked himself up and flew towards Tommy when a white glow came from the icy jail cell that Aquamon and Hydromon were in. The white glow then floated from the ice wall and floated in the air. That was when a beam of white light shot out and entered Tommy's D-Tector causing him to be covered in white energy then be instantly healed. When the glow died down, it was a cream-colored stone that had the Kanji symbol of Ice adorned on it in sky blue and it went into Tommy's D-Tector.

"What the hell is going on here?" Arcticdramon asked.

"You are one big bully. Now it's my turn to bully you!" Tommy shouted as he held out his D-Tector, as the Kanji symbol of Ice appeared on the screen. "Execute now! Fusion Evolution!"

The Human and Beast Spirits of Ice encircled Tommy before transforming him into a Digimon that looked like a big blue penguin with a white stomach, a tin hat on his head, and held two popsicles in both flippers; a white one in his right flipper and a red one in his left flipper. When he landed on the platform, he slashed his white popsicle to the left before slashing his red popsicle to the right.

"DaiPenmon!"

"WHAT? This can't be happening!" Arcticdramon shouted in horror.

"DaiPenmon, the Advanced Warrior of Ice!" Bokomon announced.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: DaiPenmon**

**Level: Hybrid**

**Type: Variable**

**Attacks: Blue Hawaii Death, Strawberry Death**

**Info: This Digimon is the result of the Human and Beast Spirits of Ice being combined together. He is known to make ice treats for other Digimon to eat. His enemies may mock him for his silly appearance but their laughing stops once they're hit by his icy attacks.**

**-**

"Heh, for a second there, I thought you were gonna be a menacing polar bear Digimon. But your evolution turned you into a giant penguin! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Arcticdramon shouted as he started laughing.

"I may be a penguin but I'm not one to be taken lightly! Blue Hawaii Death!" DaiPenmon held out his white popsicle as a flash of blue light appeared causing Arcticdramon to yell in great pain.

"This is impossible! You truly are powerful," Arcticdramon moaned.

"Strawberry Death!" DaiPenmon held his red popsicle in the air and struck Arcticdramon causing him to scream in great pain as his Fractal Code was exposed.

"No, no," Arcticdramon moaned.

"Arcticdramon, you are one of the meanest bullies that I've ever met," DaiPenmon said as he pulled out his D-Tector. "So, it's time to send you back to where you belong! Fractal Code Digitize!" He took away the Fractal Code turning Arcticdramon into a Digi-Egg that flies off in the distance.

As soon as Arcticdramon's Digi-Egg flew out from the ice temple, the icicle cage confining both Aquamon and Hydromon disappeared as they both danced around happily. They were very happy since DaiPenmon had finally defeated Arcticdramon and freed them from their prison.

"You did it, DaiPenmon! You defeated Arcticdramon and freed us from our prison!" Hydromon shouted happily.

"Well done, Tommy. You've finally grown up," Zoë said while smiling.

"Yeah, kid. We're very proud of you," JP said.

"Awwwwwwww, thanks, guys," Tommy said modestly.

"It's good to see you two again," Embermon said.

"We're finally back together again," Aquamon said, smiling.

"Not only did we find Tommy, but we also witnessed his Fusion Evolution when he defeated Arcticdramon," Koichi said.

"Yeah, does this mean that the rest of us will do Fusion Evolution later on?" JP asked.

"It's a possibility that the rest of you will do Fusion Evolution. When Takuya and Koji fought against Pyrodramon and Lumieredramon, the cages that confined the certain Rookie Digimon each held a special rock called a Fusion Rock, which enables you to do Fusion Evolution," Bokomon said.

"That's good to know. Since the order of evolution is repeating, then that means that I'm next," Zoë said.

"Alright, guys. Next stop, Breezy Village!" Takuya shouted.

"Does anyone have any wheel polish?" Tabby asked.

Everyone laughed.

To Be Continued….

5 Rookie Digimon found and 17 more to find as well as 3 Element Dragons down and 7 more to go. Tabby is the 3rd of my made-up Trailmon to make an appearance in the story. Read and review!


	7. Chapter 6: JetSilphymon VS Kazedramon

Hey, hey, hey! It's me again! With all the nice reviews that I've been getting for this story and all my other ones, I will now give you Chapter 7 of "Opportunities" but before that happens, replies to reviewers:

**Triceramax Megazord**

If you think DaiPenmon rocks, what'll you see how I get Zoë to Fusion Evolve to JetSilphymon in this chapter.

**tbag**

Well, no need for you to be lonely anymore because I'm still updating. It's not like I dropped off the face of the earth or anything like that. Although, I am thinking of writing a VeggieTales fic later on in the Miscellaneous Cartoons section but I'm not sure if it'll be as funny as I think it is when I write it or not. Thanks for your support anyway.

Okay, guys. That's enough talking from me for right now. Chapter 7 is starting now.

Opportunities

Chapter 6: JetSilphymon VS. Kazedramon

"Oh, yeah! All's well that ends well, I always say," Tabby said as he chugged down the train tracks.

Inside one of the carts, the gang were talking about what to do when they face against the other members of the other Element Dragons. They knew that they already defeated Pyrodramon, Lumieredramon, and Arcticdramon and saved Embermon, Manxmon, Democromon, Aquamon, and Hydromon, and now they had to defeated the other Element Dragons and to save the other 17 Rookie Digimon. They also knew that the next place to go to fight the next Element Dragon was Breezy Village.

"I can't believe this Kikaimon guy is threatening these poor helpless Digimon. There must be a way to stop that guy," JP said.

"Calm down, JP. I know you're upset but we must think clearly once we face against the Element Dragons," Koji said.

"There is one thing you should know about the next Element Dragon, Kazedramon. She has the ability to create really powerful windstorms with one flap of her wings. She is one Element Dragon that you should stay clear of," Bokomon said.

"I'd hate to think of all the terrible things that the other Element Dragons are doing to our friends. I just can't bear to think about it," Aquamon moaned while holding his head.

"Alright, guys. We finally made it to Breezy Village. Everyone out, on the double! If you need me, I'll be waiting right here while you find the next Element Dragon," Tabby said as he finally arrived at Breezy Village.

The Digidestined got out from one of Tabby's carts and started walking towards Breezy Village. As they walked towards the lung tree, they noticed something very strange about it; they knew that the wind that blows in Breezy Village came from the lung tree's leaves but for some reason, the lung tree didn't have any leaves at all and the village was also deserted. The gang knew that they had to find a way to save Breezy Village and to defeat the next Element Dragon. Then, they heard a bunch of bird squawks and looked up to see a cage hanging on one of the branches. The bars of the cage looked more like they were tornadoes and they were confining four bird Digimon in there. The first bird Digimon looked like a robin with blue feathers, green eyes, a forked tail similar to that of an archaeopteryx's, a red stomach, and a purple feather on her forehead, the second bird Digimon looked like an ugly bird with gray feathers, black feathers on his wings, head, and tail, black legs, a black beak, yellow-orange eyes, and a white underbelly, the third bird Digimon looked like a Canadian goose with blue eyes and had fanned-out tail feathers, and the fourth bird Digimon looked like a weaver bird with gold feathers, brown eyes, and a long silky tail.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Robimon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attacks: Demi Tornado, Peck Attack**

**(Hydromon) This bird Digimon is very peaceful at times but be careful not to make her mad or else she'll blow you away with her Demi Tornado attack!  
**

**-**

**Name: Apteryxmon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks: Pecking Attack, Talon Strike**

**(Manxmon) Boy, is this Digimon flamboyant! Apteryxmon may be a good Digimon but he can say a lot of negative things at most times. Other than that, he's very protective of his territory!**

**-**

**Name: Goosemon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks: Spiral Wing, Feather Attack**

**(Aquamon) Goosemon is the feistiest out of the rest of us. Despite his laid-back personality, he will use his Spiral Wing attack to make a summer breeze look like a cyclone!**

**-**

**Name: Weavermon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attacks: Grass Whip, Peck Attack**

**(Democromon) Weavermon may look peaceful but those grassblades wrapped around his ankles are powerful weapons, enabling him to use his Grass Whip attack to whip his opponents into submission! Other than that, he mostly spends most of his time making nests out of grassblades for him to live in. Take my word for it, don't ever make this Digimon mad.**

**-**

"Oh, it's so good to see you guys again! Can you please help us out?" Robimon asked.

"Sure, but who captured you?" Tommy asked.

"Kazedramon. If I were you, I'd get out of here fast because she's very strong and I gotta tell ya, she really knows how to make cyclones," Goosemon said.

Suddenly, the gang heard a dragonish roar that sounded very feminine as a huge windstorm started up. The gang all stood their ground against the very strong winds but they knew that the Digimon making the windstorm occur was about as powerful as Ranamon when they encountered her on the beach when the boys had gotten their D-Tectors stolen by the Toucanmon, believing that one of them had Ranamon's Beast Spirit. Then, the gang saw the Digimon that created the windstorm; it was a huge pink dragon (No, not Magnadramon) with purple claws on her hands and feet, a pair of wings on her back that looked like they were made of wind energy, a pair of horns on her head that looked more like tornadoes, and had purple eyes.

"Hello, Digidestined. It's so nice of you to come by today. It's such a joy knowing that I'll be able to destroy you for Master Kikaimon," The Digimon said in a soothing female voice. (Think that one lady from 'Star Trek'.)

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Kazedramon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attacks: Turbulence Blaster, Autumn Hurricane**

**(Apteryxmon) This Digimon may be the prettiest out of the rest of the Element Dragons but don't let her appearance fool you! She can use her looks to trick her enemies before using her wind-based attacks to finish them off. She is also better known as the Wind Dragon!  
**

**-**

"So, which one of you humans wants to fight against me?" Kazedramon asked.

"I will," Zoë said as she stepped forward.

"Zoë, you can't! You'll get pounded like a steak!" JP shouted fearfully.

"Don't worry about me, JP. I can handle her," Zoë said as she pulled out her D-Tector. "I'm the Warrior of Wind because I fought against the Mushroomon brothers when I became Kazemon and I won against Calmaramon when I became Zephyrmon."

Soon, Zoë Spirit Evolved into Kazemon and was ready to fight Kazedramon. She knew that the Wind Dragon could use her looks to trick her enemies but she had to be careful not to get tricked by Kazedramon and end up as an open target for her. Kazedramon attacked first with a Turbulence Blaster attack, opening her mouth and firing a spiraling tornado of purple energy blades that sliced across Kazemon's skin but she was able to endure the attack and flew up to attack the Wind Dragon.

"Tempest Twist!" Kazemon did a handstand-style move in the air with her legs spread out and started spinning around until she kicked Kazedramon really hard in the chest.

"You wicked little thing! Autumn Hurricane!" Kazedramon flapped her wings rapidly bringing up a very powerful whirlwind that was too strong for Kazemon that she ended up getting blown into the ground.

"Zoë!" The others shouted in horror.

Kazemon weakly got up but didn't want to give up so she Slide Evolved to Zephyrmon and was ready to try again to fight Kazedramon. She attempted to use a Hurricane Gale attack on the Wind Dragon but she simply flapped her wings to cancel out the attack before using another Turbulence Blaster attack that caused Zephyrmon to crash down to the ground before reverting back into Zoë again.

"Oh no! This is bad! I can't believe this is happening!" Weavermon yelled in horror while covering his eyes.

"What should we do?" Goosemon asked.

"We're caged up, stupid! Haven't you figured that out yet?" Apteryxmon asked snobbily.

"Hush, Apteryxmon!" Robimon yelled in anger.

Suddenly, there was something that surprised the gang very much. A pink glow came from the cage that the 4 bird Digimon were in. The pink glow then floated from the wind cage and floated in the air. After that, a beam of pink light shot out and entered Zoë's D-Tector causing her to be covered in pink energy then be instantly healed. When the glow died down, it was a pink stone that had the Kanji symbol of Wind adorned on it and indigo and it went into Zoë's D-Tector.

"Time to teach you never to underestimate me!" Zoë shouted as she held out her D-Tector, as the Kanji symbol of Wind appeared on the screen. "Execute now! Fusion Evolution!"

The Human and Beast Spirits encircled Zoë before transforming her into a Digimon that looked like a cross between Kazemon and Zephyrmon with a small airplane emblem on her head, a pair of gloves on her hands, a piece of cloth covering her face except for her eyes, a pair of boots with rocket boosters on them, a jet pack on her back, and held a huge pinwheel in both hands. When she landed on the platform, she held out her hand and fired a bunch of vacuum spheres at the screen before unleashing a huge tornado from her pinwheel.

"JetSilphymon!"

"Lookie! Zoë became an elf!" Neemon cried cheerfully.

"She's not an elf, you nincompoop! She's JetSilphymon, the Advanced Warrior of Wind," Bokomon said while pointing at the new Digimon.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: JetSilphymon**

**Level: Hybrid**

**Type: Variable**

**Attacks: Jet Winter, Ultra Turbulence**

**Info: This Digimon is the result of the Human and Beast Spirits of Wind being combined together. She is known to break the sound barrier when she flies and wields a pinwheel that acts like a buzz saw.**

**-**

"Impossible! Master Kikaimon was telling the truth all along! This must be the reason why three of my comrades lost to these humans!" Kazedramon shouted in shock.

"You know, for being the Wind Dragon, you sure have an attitude problem," JetSilphymon said.

"That's it! Prepare to feel the power of the Element Dragons! Turbulence Blaster!" Kazedramon opened her mouth and fired a spiraling tornado of purple energy blades that sliced JetSilphymon's skin but this time, she wasn't affected one bit.

Kazedramon was very horrified when she witnessed this because using her looks to trick JetSilphymon didn't work on the Advanced Warrior of Wind at all. JetSilphymon took this as an advantage and gave Kazedramon a very powerful kick in the chest causing her to crash down on the ground. Kazedramon roared in anger before using an Autumn Hurricane attack, hoping to blow JetSilphymon, but she also endured the attack like it was nothing.

"Let me give you a small present for your perseverance! Jet Winter!" JetSilphymon held out her hand and fired a hail of small vacuum spheres that hit Kazedramon causing her to roar in even more pain.

"You can't do this to me! My other comrades will kill you when they're through with you!" Kazedramon yelled in anger.

"Have a nice trip! Ultra Turbulence!" JetSilphymon held out her pinwheel as it started spinning and sent out a huge cyclone that caught Kazedramon and spun her around and around as if she was in a washing machine before throwing her into the lung tree as a result of her Fractal Code appearing.

"Kazedramon, it's time to teach you a lesson in controlling your anger," JetSilphymon said as she pulled out her D-Tector. "So, prepare to get blown away by the wind! Fractal Code Digitize!" She took away the Fractal Code turning Kazedramon into a Digi-Egg that flies off in the distance.

As soon as Kazedramon's Digi-Egg flew away, the wind cage confining the four bird Digimon disappeared as they flew around happily in the air. Robimon, Apteryxmon, Goosemon, and Weavermon were so happy that they flew in a circle around JetSilphymon as she reverted back into Zoë again. The others were also happy that Zoë was able to acquire her Advanced form to defeat Kazedramon.

"Well done, Zoe. I had faith in you all along," JP said while smiling.

"Gratzi, JP. I'm glad that you care," Zoe said while giggling.

"Hey! What about me? What am I? Scrap metal?" Tabby asked snobbily.

"And we haven't forgotten about you too, Mr. Tabby," Tommy said.

As the others were laughing at the comedic Trailmon, JP stood off to the side, wondering if he'll ever Fusion Evolve. He felt the same way that he did before he was able to Spirit Evolve to Beetlemon. He knew that he would eventually acquire the ability to Fusion Evolve but to do that, he had to face against the next member of the Element Dragons, Ikazuchidramon.

To Be Continued….

Poor JP. Now he desperately wants to Fusion Evolve. Read and review, people!


	8. Chapter 7: RKmon VS Ikazuchidramon

Man, how fast am I catching up?I just want to give you Chapter 8 of "Opportunities" as my appreciation to all of you who were reviewing me. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be but I can assure you that it'll end when the Digidestined win against Kikaimon. Before I give you the chapter, replies to reviewers:

**Triceramax Megazord**

I really like the way you're complimenting this story. You're so nice to me, unlike Cloaked Fox. She's been really getting under my skin and Just a Reviewer wouldn't stop nagging me. You have no idea how much I absolutely hate being nagged. Please check out Chapter 2 of "Legacy Of The Transformed". Thanks for your support anyway.

**tbag**

I noticed the reviews in "Legacy Of The Transformed". I really like it that you're always complimenting me. Thank you.

Okay, shutting up for right now. Here's Chapter 8.

Opportunities

Chapter 7: RhinoKabuterimon VS. Ikazuchidramon

Soon, nighttime had arrived in the Digital World and the Digidestined and their new Digimon friends had decided to spend the night before resuming their search for the other Element Dragons. Tabby was nice enough to stop for the night so that the Digidestined would spend the night so that they would be well rested for when they face against the next member of the Element Dragons. They had also collected a whole bushel of meat apples for their supper because they knew that they couldn't face against the Element Dragons on an empty stomach. After they had finished their dinner, they all went to sleep, hoping to be ready for the other Element Dragons in the morning. The only one who wasn't sleeping was JP, because he knew that he started to feel useless that he couldn't Fusion Evolve like the others. He had a lot of things on his mind then he got the idea that since he would be the next one to Fusion Evolve, he would face against the next Element Dragon, Ikazuchidramon, hoping to acquire the ability to do so.

"Those guys think that I'm useless to them. They think that I'm worthless, always thinking about food and always trying to impress Zoë. I guess the only way for me to prove that I'm worthy to be in the team is to go off on my own and try to find the next Element Dragon," JP said to himself as he got up.

After putting his shoes on and taking a few meat apples with him if he got hungry, he set off into the forest to find Ikazuchidramon. He walked and walked until he came upon a very familiar factory; It was Wind Factory Incorporated, the very same place where JP found his Spirit and Spirit Evolved into Beetlemon for the first time to finish off Snimon for good. After entering, JP looked around as he walked through the corridors but he couldn't find any sign of Ikazuchidramon or his captives. Then, there was the sound of a bobcat screech that caught his ear then he ran off in the direction of where the sound was coming from. Then, he made it to the same room where he destroyed Snimon after becoming Beetlemon and looked up to see an electric cage confining two Digimon. Two of them were bobcats with the first one looking at Socrates the bobcat from _Adventures From The Book Of Virtues _having Socrates' orange fur coat, bobcat-like ears, yellow eyes, and white ruffly fur on his chest and cheeks except he had blue and green rooster tail feathers for a tail and feet that bore an amazing resemblance to the legendary Zeromaru the Veedramon. The second one looked like the orange bobcat Digimon except he had black-gray fur instead of the usual orange, crimson eyes instead of the usual orange, and had brown and gray rooster tail feathers for a tail.

**-Digi-Info**

**Name: Socramon**

**Level: Rookie**

**  
Type: Vaccine**

**Attacks: Lightning Wheel, Razor Slice**

**Info: This Digimon may be happy-go-lucky at most times but he gets angry fairly easily so be careful not to make him mad.**

**-**

**Name: BlackSocramon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Virus**

**Attacks: Nightmare Thunder, Dark Slice**

**Info: This Digimon is supposedly the evil version of Socramon. He likes to prowl at night and cause trouble. He is also rumored to be rivals with Socramon.**

**-**

(A/N: Small FYI, Socramon and BlackSocramon are both brothers in this story.)

"What are you doing up there?" JP asked the two bobcat Digimon.

"Are you the human that uses the Spirits of Thunder?" Socramon asked.

"That would be me," JP said while pointing at himself proudly.

"If I were you, I would get out of here fast because the Element Dragon that captured us is known to be very strong so ordinary strength is no good against him," BlackSocramon said fearfully.

Suddenly, a blast of electricity flew out of nowhere and almost hit JP but he quickly leapt to the side and watched as the electric blast hit the wall. JP looked over to the direction the electric blast came from and gasped at what he saw. Standing in front of him was a really big Digimon that looked like a dragon with gold skin, had yellow claws on his hands and feet, a pair of wings on his back that looked like they were made of electricity, a pair of horns on his head that looked the prongs of an electric plug, and dark gold eyes. The Digimon let out a roar that sounded very much like electricity crackling which caused JP to cringe in fear.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Ikazuchidramon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks: Dynamo Laser, Spark Bomb**

**(Socramon) This is what we've been trying to tell you! Ikazuchidramon is the strongest out of the rest of the Element Dragons alongside Arcticdramon! Be careful where you're standing because his thunder-based attacks are strong enough to cause even paralysis! Take our word for it, there is no messing with this guy AKA the Thunder Dragon! **

-

Ikazuchidramon gave JP a death glare and said, "I was told by Master Kikaimon that Kazedramon, the love of my life, was destroyed by a group of humans. And it must be **YOU **who killed her!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill Kazedramon!" JP shouted in anger.

"Silence, human! Will you face against me or not?" Ikazuchidramon asked.

"If it's a battle you want, then it's a battle that you'll get," JP said as he pulled out his D-Tector.

"Are you crazy? He'll squish you like a Tentomon!" BlackSocramon shouted in fear.

"I'm the Warrior of Thunder. I won against Snimon when I became Beetlemon and I won against Grumblemon when I became MetalKabuterimon. If things get too hairy, then I'll just have to come up with a backup plan," JP said to himself.

Wasting no time, JP Spirit Evolved into Beetlemon and he was ready to fight Ikazuchidramon. The Thunder Dragon looked at Beetlemon and started laughing at him, thinking that Beetlemon was a weakling. This angered Beetlemon so much that he flew in and punched Ikazuchidramon really hard in the chest with a Thunder Fist attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon, morning came in the forest and Zoë was the first one to wake up. She looked around and saw that JP was nowhere to be found. Zoë was very confused about why JP would just leave in the middle of the night.

"That's strange? I wonder where JP went? JP, where are you?" Zoë asked as she started to look for JP.

Then, she found a note written in the dirt. The note read:

**I'm going off to find Ikazuchidramon so that I can acquire my Advanced form. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.**

**JP**

"JP wouldn't have really gone off to do that, would he? What if he did?" Zoë asked herself before running back to the others. "Everyone! Wake up! We've got an emergency!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lightning Blitz!" Beetlemon flew in with electricity crackling on his horn and hit Ikazuchidramon but that only angered him even more.

"See if you can endure this now, Beetlemon! Dynamo Laser!" Ikazuchidramon tilted his head back as the prongs on his head started crackling with electricity then fired an electrified beam that struck Beetlemon causing him to fall to the ground. "That'll teach you for killing Kazedramon!"

"Hey, open your eyes, pal! I didn't kill Kazedramon! JetSilphymon did!" Beetlemon shouted.

"Get up, Beetlemon! You have to move faster!" Socramon shouted.

"Yeah! I've seen Numemon move faster than that!" BlackSocramon shouted after that.

Beetlemon knew that he didn't want to give up so he endured the paralysis in his body from Ikazuchidramon's attack and Slide Evolved to MetalKabuterimon. The giant tank-beetle Digimon rolled towards Ikazuchidramon and fired a Bolo Thunder attack that blasted the Thunder Dragon into the wall with such force. Ikazuchidramon picked himself up used a Spark Bomb attack, opening his mouth and firing a ball of electricity, that blasted MetalKabuterimon into the wall causing him to revert back into JP again.

"Oh no! MetalKabuterimon!" Socramon and BlackSocramon shouted altogether in horror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry up, Tabby! We have to find JP!" Takuya shouted.

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying! But I think that human has gone psychotic enough to do something foolish such as face against Ikazuchidramon unprepared!" Tabby shouted.

The others had gotten waken up by Zoë's alarming call so they all boarded Tabby so that he could take them to where JP was fighting against Ikazuchidramon. The Digidestined hoped that they wouldn't be too late when they arrived to where Ikazuchidramon was keeping captive the other Digimon. Tabby speeded across the Trailmon tracks as fast as a regular Trailmon would until he finally made it to Wind Factory Incorporated.

"Wind Factory Incorporated at last! At least that portly human would probably be able to Fusion Evolve like you guys," Tabby said as he sped towards the factory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, human! You gotta get up!" Socramon shouted.

"Yeah! You can't give up now!" BlackSocramon shouted after that.

"Be quiet, pipsqueaks! After I kill this human, I'm killing you too!" Ikazuchidramon shouted as he walked towards JP.

Before, Ikazuchidramon could blast JP into oblivion, Tabby had busted through the wall of the factory just as a gold glow came from the cage that Socramon and BlackSocramon were confined in. The others came out from one of the carts to see the gold glow gloat from the electric cage and float in the air. Suddenly, a beam of gold light shot out and entered JP's D-Tector, causing him to be covered in gold energy then be instantly healed. When the glow died down, it was a gold stone that had the Kanji symbol of Thunder adorned on it in dark gold and it went into JP's D-Tector.

"This cannot be!" Ikazuchidramon shouted.

"Time for a real shock, pal!" JP shouted as he held out his D-Tector, as the Kanji symbol of Thunder appeared on the screen. "Execute now! Fusion Evolution!"

The Human and Beast Spirits of Thunder encircled JP before transforming him into a Digimon that looked like a cross between a triceratops and a rhinoceros beetle with blue armor, 6 legs like a regular insect, gold adorned on his sides and on his feet, and a long gold nose horn in the middle of his face. When he landed on the platform, he tilted his horn to the left before firing a beam of electricity at the screen.

"RhinoKabuterimon!"

"Look, JP Fusion Evolved!" Takuya shouted.

"Yes, to RhinoKabuterimon, the Advanced Warrior of Thunder," Bokomon said while looking in his book.

"I guess I really did underestimate that human. How uncouth of me," Tabby said.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: RhinoKabuterimon**

**Level: Hybrid**

**Type: Variable**

**Attacks: Thunder Laser, Condensor Storm**

**Info: This Digimon is the result of the Human and Beast Spirits of Thunder being combined together. He is a tank on six legs that can pummel his opponents with his long decorative horn.**

**-**

"WHAT? I've failed Master Kikaimon! That's it! Burn in hell, RhinoKabuterimon! Dynamo Laser!" Ikazuchidramon tilted his head back as the prongs on his head started crackling with electricity and fired an electrified energy beam that struck RhinoKabuterimon but this time, he was unaffected.

"Are you kidding me? That barely tickled! Thunder Laser!" RhinoKabuterimon tilted his horn upwards as it started crackling with electricity and fired a beam of electricity that struck Ikazuchidramon causing him to scream in great pain.

"How is this happening? I'm supposed to be the strongest member of the Element Dragons! Why am I losing?" Ikazuchidramon asked in anger.

"Because you may have the strength and the advantage but there's one thing that you don't have to win! A heart! So say goodbye! Condensor Storm!" RhinoKabuterimon produced a bunch of electrical spheres on his body then sent them out as they each struck Ikazuchidramon causing him to scream in even more pain as his Fractal Code was exposed.

"Ikazuchidramon, you lost because you're too cocky and overconfident," RhinoKabuterimon said as he pulled out his D-Tector. "So, may my thunder break through the darkness and purify you! Fractal Code Digitize!" He took away the Fractal Code turning Ikazuchidramon into a Digi-Egg that flew off in the distance.

As soon as Ikazuchidramon's Digi-Egg flew out from the factory, the electric cage confining Socramon and BlackSocramon disappeared as they both started jumping around happily. They were very happy that RhinoKabuterimon was able to defeat the great Thunder Dragon and save them from his wrath. After that was over with, RhinoKabuterimon reverted back into JP again.

The two bobcat Digimon were so happy that they were dancing around singing, "Ikazuchidramon is finally gone! Ikazuchidramon is finally gone! Ikazuchidramon is finally gone!"

"Well done, human. I'm very sorry for underestimating you. You really handled yourself like a hero out there," Tabby said while smiling.

"You really think so, Tabby? I'm touched," JP said.

"JP, you have a lot of explaining about why you left without telling us," Koji said while crossing his arms across his chest.

JP had no choice but to explain about why he left without telling his friends where he was going. So, he explained to the others that he wanted to prove that he was worthy to be in the team so he had to go off on his own to find Ikazuchidramon. He figured that if he would acquire the ability to Fusion Evolve while fighting against Ikazuchidramon, then he would be even more special to the team and be more than a dimwit who mostly thought about food as well as being the more portly one out of the rest of the group.

"JP, we still like you the way you are," Takuya said.

"Really?" JP asked.

"Yes, JP. We know that you tried hard to be worthy to us, but you're special just the way you're born," Koichi said.

"Awwww, thanks, guys. That really touches me," JP said while smiling.

"Well, guys. Instead of just standing here talking about being special, can we please get out of this place?" Tabby asked.

While the others were laughing, JP thought to himself, 'So, I traveled here to fight Ikazuchidramon just for nothing? Maybe I really am special just the way I'm born. Other than that, I should be glad that I'm finally able to Fusion Evolve.'

To Be Continued….

11 Rookie Digimon found and 11 more to find as well as 5 Element Dragons gone and 5 more to go. This story is just getting better. Read and review!


	9. Chapter 8: Reichmon VS Umbradramon

Well, Autumn is just around the corner and Halloween will soon be here. I should be lucky that I'm updating this story again. Before I give you Chapter 9 of "Opportunities", replies to reviewers:

**Triceramax Megazord**

Not really. After the Digidestined defeat all the Element Dragons, they'll fight against more of Kikaimon's minions so that the 22 Rookie Digimon that were previously captured can be able to acquire their Champion, Ultimate, and maybe their Mega forms. Most of their Champion and Ultimate forms are official Digimon but others are more Digimon that I made up. Anyway, I just checked out your Garfield story and I gotta say that it's the best I ever read as I always played 'Garfield: Caught In The Act' on my computer at home. I also accept your apology for taking my idea of a talking Odie. Thanks for reviewing!

**tbag**

Boy, are you the compulsive one. You are right about this story but it doesn't end yet. Thanks for your support.

Also, first of all, where are you, Auntie Nuriko? I haven't gotten a review from you in a long time! Anyway, here's Chapter 9.

Opportunities

Chapter 8: Reichmon VS. Umbradramon

After finding JP and witnessing him acquire his Advanced form to defeat Ikazuchidramon, Tabby was nice enough to take the Digidestined and their 11 brand new Digimon friends (despite his uncouthness) to the next destination, which was none other than the Dark Gate, the gateway to the Continent of Darkness. The gang had recently defeated 5 members of the Element Dragons after being able to Fusion Evolve. Takuya had Fusion Evolved into Aldamon and defeated Pyrodramon, the Flame Dragon, and saved Embermon, Koji had Fusion Evolved into Beowolfmon and defeated Lumieredramon, the Light Dragon, and saved Manxmon and Democromon, Tommy had Fusion Evolved into DaiPenmon and defeated Arcticdramon, the Ice Dragon, and saved Aquamon and Hydromon, Zoë had Fusion Evolved into JetSilphymon and defeated Kazedramon, the Wind Dragon, and saved Robimon, Apteryxmon, Goosemon, and Weavermon, and JP had Fusion Evolved into RhinoKabuterimon and defeated Ikazuchidramon, the Thunder Dragon, and saved Socramon and BlackSocramon. Now the only one left to acquire his Advanced hybrid was Koichi.

The Digidestined had also formed a bond with the certain Rookie Digimon that they had saved from the previous Element Dragons that they had defeated. Inside one of Tabby's carts, they were talking about what they'll do when they encounter the next Element Dragon at the Continent of Darkness. And also about how that Koichi would probably acquire his Advanced hybrid eventually to defeat the next Element Dragon, who is none other than Umbradramon. They knew that if Koichi would be able to Fusion Evolve, then all 6 Digidestined kids would soon be able to Fusion Evolve so that they would have a better chance of destroying more of Kikaimon's minions.

"4 more of the Element Dragons to go and we'll be able to save those other Rookie level Digimon that Ophanimon told us about," Koji said.

"You must be talking about our other friends; Batmon, DemiCybermon, Marinemon, Alacoomon, Frillmon, Heartromon, Orchidmon, Lemurmon, Arimon, Squawkmon, and Burrowmon," Manxmon said.

"We haven't heard from them again ever since they got captured by the other Element Dragons which are Umbradramon, Metaldramon, Mizudramon, Branchdramon, and Earthdramon," Socramon said sadly.

Suddenly, the gang heard Tabby say, "End of the line. The Dark Gate at last. Get out and see if you can look for the next Element Dragon."

The gang all got off Tabby and went through the Dark Gate into the Continent of Darkness, the place where the gang won against Petaldramon and fought against Koichi when he was Duskmon, so that they could find the next Element Dragon. They had to be careful not to talk too loud because they knew that the last time they were in the Continent of Darkness, they met up with a group of Pipismon that kept repeating what they said. Other than that, they were actually rather peaceful Digimon and were only having fun repeating what the Digidestined said. While they were walking, Koji looked over and noticed that Koichi was looking very depressed.

"What's wrong, Koichi? Is something bothering you?" Koji asked.

"I'm fine, Koji. It's just that you guys are able to Fusion Evolve after defeating the previous Element Dragons. Now I'm the only one left to do so," Koichi said.

"Don't worry, Koichi. I'm your brother. I know that you'll be able to Fusion Evolve when we face against Umbradramon. I can assure you of that," Koji said.

"Thanks, Koji. I really appreciate it," Koichi said while smiling.

Suddenly, the sound of someone yelling for help had caught the gang's attention so they ran off to find the source of the voice. When they made it to the place where they encountered Arbormon before he Slide Evolved to Petaldramon, they looked up and saw a cage confining a little Digimon. It was a bat-looking Digimon with cream-colored skin, a stubby tail, bird-like feet with claws, a blue scarf around his neck, a pilot's helmet with his ears sticking out, a pair of air force goggles over his eyes, and a pair of wings for arms that were the same length as his body. They knew that the Digimon in the cage looked very miserable and wanted to escape very badly.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Batmon**

**Level: Rookie**

**  
Type: Data**

**Attacks: Seed Cannon, Slap Wing**

**(Socramon) That's another one of our friends! Batmon can be heroic at times but he's rather absent-minded sometimes. It's no surprise since he sometimes fails most of his tests at school. Other than that, watch out for when he flies high in the sky because he can attack his enemies before they even strike!**

**-**

"Oh, I'm so glad you made it! Can you please get me out of here?" Batmon asked.

Suddenly, the gang heard a loud roar and looked over to see a Digimon flying towards them. The Digimon looked like a giant dragon with black-gray skin, gray claws on his hands and feet, a pair of wings on his back that looked like they were made of pure darkness, a pair of horns on his head that looked like half moons, and gray eyes. The Digimon gave an ear-splitting roar when he spotted the Digidestined.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Umbradramon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Virus**

**Attacks: Yami Tornado, Shadow Apocalypse**

**(Batmon) It's just as I feared! Umbradramon is one of the toughest Element Dragons to defeat because he has the ability to turn himself invisible before his enemies can even lay a scratch on him. Only Digimon with the ability to foresee this ability can be able to destroy this Digimon known as the Darkness Dragon!**

**-**

"All hail Master Kikaimon! He who is foolish to face against yours truly shall receive quite a beating!" Umbradramon shouted in a powerful voice (A lot like a southern priest's).

"I know what you're thinking, Koichi. You're gonna face against this guy, are you?" JP asked.

"That's right. You know that I'm the Warrior of Darkness. I won against that fake image of Cherubimon when I became both Lowemon and JagerLowemon," Koichi said as he pulled out his D-Tector. "And I know that I'll be able to gain more experience."

After Spirit Evolving into Lowemon, he was ready to fight against Umbradramon and was determined to save Batmon from the Darkness Dragon's clutches. Lowemon attacked first with a Shadow Meteor attack but Umbradramon smirked as he simply disappeared out of sight just as Lowemon's attack merely went through the spot where Umbradramon once stood. Lowemon was very confused about where Umbradramon went and turned around to find he went off to. Unbeknownst to Lowemon, Umbradramon reappeared behind the Warrior of Darkness and fired a Yami Tornado, opening his mouth and firing a spiraling vortex of purple-black energy that struck Lowemon from behind causing him to yell in great pain.

"That's a cheap shot!" Lowemon yelled in anger.

"Tut, tut, Warrior of Darkness. I would not call it a cheap shot, I would actually call it superior luck," Umbradramon smirked.

"See if this scares you!" Lowemon shouted as he was covered with bands of Fractal Code.

Soon, JagerLowemon stood in his place and he was ready to try again to fight against Umbradramon. JagerLowemon leapt into the air and fired an Ebony Blast attack at Umbradramon but he disappeared again causing the attack to hit a tree. JagerLowemon looked around in confusion about where Umbradramon went.

"Where are you hiding, you coward?" JagerLowemon asked.

"Here I am! Shadow Apocalypse!" Umbradramon then spread out his wings as they glowed dark purple before unleashing a really huge beam of negative energy that struck JagerLowemon causing him to scream in great pain as he reverted back into Koichi again.

"No! Koichi!" Koji shouted in horror as he ran to help his fallen brother but JP quickly held him back.

"You can't go out there, Koji! You'll get blasted to smithereens!" JP shouted.

"I don't care! Just let me go, JP!" Koji shouted as he freed himself from JP's grip and ran towards the battle.

"Awwwwwwww, isn't that sweet? The Light Warrior actually wants to join his brother," Umbradramon crooned.

"I knew that this would happen," Batmon said while covering his eyes with his wings in horror.

Suddenly, a miracle happened; a black-gray glow came from the cage that Batmon was confined in. The black-gray glow then floated from the cage and floated in the air. Then, a beam of black-gray light shot out and entered Koichi's D-Tector causing him to be covered in black-gray energy then be instantly healed. When the glow died down, it was a black-gray stone that had the Kanji symbol of Darkness adorned on it in black and it went into Koichi's D-Tector.

"What?" Umbradramon asked.

"Let's see if you can be able to handle this now, Umbradramon!" Koichi shouted as he held out his D-Tector, as the Kanji symbol of Darkness appeared on the screen. "Execute now! Fusion Evolution!"

The Human and Beast Spirits of Darkness encircled Koichi before transforming him into a Digimon that looked like a cross between Lowemon and JagerLowemon having Lowemon's head, arms, and lower body, JagerLowemon's chest, a pair of wings on his back colored gold, and held a staff in both hands. When he landed on the platform, he tilted his staff to the left before firing a red cross-shaped beam at the screen.

"Reichmon!"

"Oh my! It's the Legendary Advanced Warrior of Darkness, Reichmon!" Bokomon said while reading in his book.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Reichmon**

**Level: Hybrid**

**Type: Variable**

**Attacks: Dark Spear, Red Cross, Black Theorem**

**Info: This Digimon is the result of the Human and Beast Spirits of Darkness being combined together. Although he is born from darkness, he is both a champion and a hero. He is believed to be feared by the forces of evil because he will surround them in their own weapon, the Darkness.**

**-**

"Reichmon, huh? Show me what you've got! I'll just turn invisible before your pathetic attacks hit me!" Umbradramon shouted, laughing.

"Foul spirit of the Digital World, be prepared to fall before Darkness! Dark Spear!" Reichmon pulled out his spear and threw it at Umbradramon as it struck him in the chest causing him to scream in great pain.

"Damn! I shouldn't have let my guard down!" Umbradramon yelled in anger.

While Umbradramon was busy clutching his wounded chest, Reichmon flew in and retaliated with a Red Cross attack, firing a red cross-shaped beam of energy from his chest that blasted Umbradramon into the wall. Umbradramon was very angry that he fired a Yami Tornado attack at Reichmon but he quickly used his spear to block off the attack. Taking advantage of Umbradramon's fear, Reichmon then prepared for his final attack.

"Now it's time to finish you for good! Black Theorem!" Reichmon raised his arms into the air as if he was summoning a monster causing a black mystical symbol to appear underneath Umbradramon before a bunch of mathematical characters leapt out and started strangling him to death.

"**AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGH! MARK MY WORDS, REICHMON! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS SOMEDAY!**" Umbradramon screamed as he got strangled by Reichmon's attack before his Fractal Code appeared.

"Umbradramon, because of your black heart, your cockiness has resulted in this," Reichmon said as he pulled out his D-Tector. "So, soul of the unpurified, say goodbye! Fractal Code Digitize!" He took away the Fractal Code turning Umbradramon into a Digi-Egg that flies off in the distance.

As soon as Umbradramon's Digi-Egg flew away, the cage confining Batmon disappeared as he happily did loop-de-loops in the air. Batmon happily landed on Reichmon's staff and thanked him for saving him from Umbradramon's wrath. With that said and done, Reichmon soon reverted back into Koichi just as Batmon landed on the ground. The others were very happy that Koichi was able to acquire his Advanced Hybrid and defeat Umbradramon.

"Well done, Koichi. I had faith in you all along. I'm very proud of you," Koji said while smiling.

"Thanks, Koji. Now that all 6 of us are able to do Fusion Evolution, we'll have a better chance of facing against the other Element Dragons," Koichi said.

The gang knew that they still had work to do so they all exited the Continent of Darkness and met up with Tabby. Tabby was very happy to hear that all 6 Digidestined now had the ability to do Fusion Evolution. Soon, Tabby was on the way to the gang's next destination, the Steel Terminal.

To Be Continued….

12 Rookie Digimon found and 10 more to find as well as 6 Element Dragons down and 4 more to go. Now that all 6 Digidestined kids have the ability to Fusion Evolve, Kikaimon will have to kiss his plans goodbye now. Read and review!


	10. Chapter 9: Honoodramon VS Metaldramon

How're you doing today, people? Cave Cat's back in town to bring you Chapter 10 of "Opportunities", but before I do that, replies to reviewers:

**FAITHful**

That's the problem with having Asperger's Syndrome, I'm not good at having writing skills like J.K. Rowling or those other authors who have good writing skills. So because of that, I just write the old fashioned way.

**tbag**

Didn't you ever watch Digimon Season 4? You kinda got the terms mixed up. In Seasons 1, 2, and 3, the term Digivolve was used when the Digidestined's Digimon partners change to a higher level but in the 4th season, the Digidestined have a special kind of evolution called Spirit Evolution where they use the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors to turn into the Digimon of the supposed element that they are chosen to held. Anyway, I don't really know the reason why the Digidestined feel outcast whenever one can Spirit Evolve and one can't, they just do.

**Triceramax Megazord**

I share the same feelings as you do, good friend. But you kinda got a bit confused, after the Digidestined are finally able to defeat all the other Element Dragons, they'll have to face against more evil Digimon sent by Kikaimon so that the Rookie Digimon they rescued can be able to Digivolve and kick butt. Yes, in fact, I did use Internet translators for some of the names of the Digimon: **linear . mv . com / cgi – bin / j – e / dict** for the Japanese names of some of the Digimon, the translator at dictionary . com for some of the names that are either in Spanish, German, Dutch, French, and Portuguese, etc. I hope you understand now.

Alright, guys. Now that that's out of the way, I will now give you Chapter 10.

Chapter 9: Honoodramon VS. Metaldramon

After exiting the Continent of Darkness, Tabby took the gang to their next destination known as the Steel Terminal, the supposed place that Metaldramon, the Steel Dragon, could be hiding as well as his captive. Soon, they finally made it to Steel Terminal and got out from one of the carts so that they could find Metaldramon. They knew that now that all 6 of them had the ability to do Fusion Evolution, they would have a better chance of winning against the other Element Dragons. The Digidestined, accompanied by Bokomon, Neemon, Embermon, Manxmon, Democromon, Aquamon, Hydromon, Robimon, Apteryxmon, Goosemon, Weavermon, Socramon, BlackSocramon, and Batmon, all walked off so that they could find Metaldramon. Then, they came across a small Digimon in a metal cage. It was a Digimon that looked like a small android that stood knee-high, had brown skin, had silver armor on his chest, legs, arms, and face, a pair of yellow-orange eyes, and had a cannon on his right hand and claws on his left hand.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: DemiCybermon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks: Mini Cannon, Claw Attack**

**(Batmon) With his knowledge about different kinds of technology, DemiCybermon is the greatest! He once helped me with my homework once. But even if he is small, don't ever underestimate him because he's pretty strong for a Rookie level!**

**-**

"It's good to see you guys again, can you please get me out of here?" DemiCybermon asked.

"Sure thing, but first, let us change into something more comfortable," Takuya said while grinning as him and the others pulled out their D-Tectors.

"Execute now! Fusion Evolution!"

"Aldamon!"

"Beowolfmon!"

"DaiPenmon!"

"JetSilphymon!"

"RhinoKabuterimon!"

"Reichmon!"

"Bokomon! Digivolve to… Bobcatmon!"

"Neemon! Digivolve to… Caracamon!"

DemiCybermon stared up in amazement at the 6 Advanced Warriors that stood in the place of Takuya and his friends as well as the Champion forms of both Bokomon and Neemon. He marveled at the sight of them because he knew that they would be the ones to defeat Metaldramon. Suddenly, an explosion sounded out and the group looked over to see a Digimon flying towards them. It was a dragon that looked like he was made entirely out of metal, had sharp claws that were colored silver and were as hard as diamonds, a pair of cannons on his chest, a pair of wings on his back that looked like they were made out of sheet metal so that they would not slow him down when he flew, and had robotic eyes that were colored gold. He let out a mechanical roar when he saw the group and landed on the ground in front of them.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Metaldramon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks: Titanium Blast, Metallic Blade**

**(DemiCybermon) Metaldramon's metallic armor not only protects him from harm but the cannons on his chest also conceal his main destructive attack called Titanium Blast, giving him the nickname the Steel Dragon!**

**-**

Metaldramon gave a cruel chuckle and said, "So, you must be the worthless humans who destroyed my cohorts, Pyrodramon, Lumieredramon, Arcticdramon, Kazedramon, Ikazuchidramon, and Umbradramon. Master Kikaimon does not allow intruders to meddle in his affairs."

"Believe us, pal. With the 8 of us working together, we will win!" Aldamon shouted.

"Heh, we'll see about that. Show me what you've got," Metaldramon said while crossing his arms across his chest.

Soon, the 6 Advanced Warriors and the 2 Champion Digimon started to prepare for distant attacks of their own. Aldamon unfolded his gauntlets for an Atomic Inferno, Beowolfmon pulled out his sword for a Frozen Hunter, DaiPenmon readied his white popsicle for a Blue Hawaii Death, JetSilphymon held out her hand for a Jet Winter, RhinoKabuterimon tilted his horn forward for a Thunder Laser, Reichmon pulled out his staff for a Dark Spear, Bobcatmon took a deep breath for a Feral Blast, and Caracamon tilted his body back for a Fatigue Torpedo. Metaldramon smirked in satisfaction because he knew that when the Digidestined launch their attacks, he would embrace them. Soon, the group fired their main attacks at Metaldramon but as soon as they hit him, he wasn't affected at all.

"What?" Aldamon asked in surprise.

"How did he do that?" Caracamon asked.

Metaldramon chuckled and said, "Do you humans honestly think that you'll easily defeat me? You thought wrong! As you can see, after you humans were able to acquire your Advanced forms, I somehow managed to copy your data after you appeared to destroy 6 of my comrades then I placed the data into my memory circuits so that whenever any of you try to make a hit on me, I'll just embrace it!"

"Damn! I knew that it was too good to be true!" Beowolfmon cursed.

"There must be a way to destroy this bastard!" Reichmon growled.

"Aw man! It's like battling Sakakkumon all over again!" RhinoKabuterimon said in frustration.

"No! We will find a way to win!" Aldamon yelled.

Suddenly, a miracle happened, a beam of light flew out of nowhere and struck Embermon, causing him to be covered in a red light. Then he let out a mighty yell as he was covered in bands of Fractal Code. This was a sign that he was ready to Digivolve.

"Embermon! Digivolve to… Honoodramon!"

After the Fractal Code bands cleared away, a Digimon that looked like a fierce dragon with crimson scales covering his body, orange scales on his underside, a pair of wings for arms with blue and purple patterns on the insides, and sharp fangs in his mouth stood in Embermon's place. This new Digimon gave a menacing glare at Metaldramon.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Honoodramon**

**  
Level: Champion**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks: Firestorm Blade, Blaze Array**

**(BlackSocramon) Alright! That's Honoodramon, Embermon's Champion form! With his fiery attacks and profound strength, his enemies will fall before they can react!**

**-**

"This time, you will fall before me! Titanium Blast!" Metaldramon tilted his body back and fired a bunch of energy blasts from the cannons on his chest that Honoodramon was able to dodge with ease.

Taking advantage of Metaldramon's surprise, Honoodramon flew in and used a Firestorm Blade attack, slashing his left wing to the right firing a blade of flames, that struck Metaldramon, catching him off guard. This angered him so much that he fired a Metallic Blade attack, slashing his claws rapidly firing a bunch of silver energy blades, that Honoodramon was able to dodge with ease. It appeared that even if Honoodramon was only a Champion Digimon, he still had good agility and dodging techniques. Then, Aldamon got an idea.

"If this guy is like Sakakkumon, then maybe we will try again to defeat Metaldramon," Aldamon said.

"But how, Takky? In case you haven't noticed, Metaldramon has the ability to embrace our attacks whenever we try to make a hit on him," RhinoKabuterimon said.

"I know, but I've been thinking that we can try the same plan that we did when we fought against Sakakkumon," Aldamon said.

"You're talking about when we had to combine our attacks to defeat him, right?" DaiPenmon asked.

"That's it, guys. Now, let's do it!" Aldamon shouted.

"Stand still, Honoodramon!" Metaldramon roared in anger.

"Why don't you make me?" Honoodramon asked.

Soon, Aldamon, JetSilphymon, RhinoKabuterimon, DaiPenmon, Beowolfmon, Reichmon, Bobcatmon, and Caracamon prepared to put the plan into action. First, Aldamon and Beowolfmon combined an Atomic Inferno and Frozen Hunter together catching Metaldramon off guard. Then, DaiPenmon and JetSilphymon went next with a Blue Hawaii Death and Jet Winter combination.

"What? How can this be?" Metaldramon asked in horror.

"You made a big mistake, Metal Boy! You may have the power to embrace our attacks individually but do you have the power to embrace our attacks combined together? Hit it, guys!" Aldamon shouted.

Then, RhinoKabuterimon and Reichmon used a Thunder Laser and Dark Spear combination that struck Metaldramon causing him scream in great pain. Then, Bobcatmon and Caracamon went next with a Feral Blast and Fatigue Torpedo combination. Soon, the group started combining their attacks with each other in order to defeat Metaldramon. Aldamon and JetSilphymon, RhinoKabuterimon and DaiPenmon, Beowolfmon and Reichmon, Aldamon and Caracamon, Beowolfmon and RhinoKabuterimon, DaiPenmon and Bobcatmon, JetSilphymon and Reichmon, Aldamon and RhinoKabuterimon, Beowolfmon and DaiPenmon, RhinoKabuterimon and Caracamon, Reichmon and DaiPenmon, JetSilphymon and Bobcatmon, Aldamon and DaiPenmon, Beowolfmon and JetSilphymon, JetSilphymon and Caracamon, RhinoKabuterimon and Bobcatmon, Reichmon and Caracamon, DaiPenmon and Caracamon, RhinoKabuterimon and JetSilphymon. After the attack combinations were done, Metaldramon started screaming in pain before his chest exploded as a result of his Fractal Code appearing. Honoodramon opened his mouth and took away the Fractal Code turning Metaldramon into a Digi-Egg that flies off in the distance. As soon as Metaldramon's Digi-Egg flew away, the metal cage confining DemiCybermon disappeared and he was very happy to be free again. After that was over with, the gang reverted back to their old selves again, happy that they had defeated another member of the Element Dragons and freed another Rookie Digimon.

"I deeply thank you for freeing me from Metaldramon's clutches. As a tribute to you, I will also join you guys on your quest to defeat Kikaimon," DemiCybermon said while bowing.

"Well, we're glad to have you back, ol' pal," Embermon said while smiling.

'I guess we really are getting stronger by the minute everytime we defeat a member of the Element Dragons. Other than that, I'm glad that we're able to save these Rookie Digimon from their clutches,' Takuya thought to himself.

To Be Continued….

13 Rookie Digimon found, 9 more to find as well as 7 Element Dragons down, 3 more to go. Read and review!


	11. Chapter 10: Bird Quartet VS Mizudramon

Long time no see, huh, guys? I'm just glad that the school district didn't block FFnet. Just how lucky is that? Putting that aside for right now, with Thanksgiving coming up in a few weeks, I just want to wish all of you a Happy Thanksgiving! Before I give you Chapter 11 of "Opportunities", replies to reviewers:

**moonflower4132**

Thanks for your kindness. I really appreciate it.

**tbag**

Calm down, I promise you that I won't go too fast. Sometimes I type so fast that I make lots of mistakes, but that's okay.

Shutting up for now, people. Here's Chapter 11!

Opportunities

Chapter 10: Bird Quartet VS. Mizudramon

"Oh yeah!" Tabby yelled as he chugged down the train tracks.

After just defeating 7 of the Element Dragons, Takuya and the others were soon on their way to their next destination, known as Grande Lake. Grande meant 'big' in Spanish so the gang got the idea that Grande Lake must be a really big lake. They knew that the next Element Dragon to defeat was Mizudramon, since she is better known to be the one who has another Rookie Digimon confined.

"Why do those Element Dragons just come out of nowhere and snatch us up all of the sudden?" BlackSocramon asked.

Socramon turned around and gave his brother a swat in the face with his paw before turning back to the others and said, "Please excuse BlackSocramon, he's kinda dumb so ignore him when he says something like that."

"**HEY!**" BlackSocramon growled.

After Tabby finally stopped in front of Grande Lake, they all got out from one of Tabby's carts and looked around at the large lake that they were standing in front of. It was very beautiful and the water sparkled clear and bright as the sun shone high in the sky. The gang knew that the lake may be beautiful but they had to be on their guard for when Mizudramon showed up. Suddenly, Aquamon and Hydromon's ears perked up when they heard the sound of someone underwater yelling for help.

"I recognize that voice!" Aquamon shouted.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"Simple, Aquamon and I are both water-based Digimon so we'll just simply stick our heads underwater and see who is under there," Hydromon said.

So, the two Digimon stuck their heads underwater and saw who it was that was yelling for help. It was a Digimon trapped in a cage made entirely of seafoam. The Digimon had the appearance of an otter with turquoise skin, flipper feet, skinny arms, a tail similar to a mermaid's, sea green eyes, and long streamer-like ears that went down to her back. She was pretty and she was very miserable indeed.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Marinemon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attacks: Aquatic Sphere, Tail Slap**

**(DemiCybermon) Well, I'll be darned! I forgot that it was Marinemon who was calling for help! She's a very pretty Digimon but though she is at the Rookie level, be careful not to make her mad or else she'll blow you away with her Aquatic Sphere attack!**

**-**

"Aquamon! Hydromon! I'm glad that you guys are here! Can you please get me out of here?" Marinemon asked.

"We'd love to but I'm afraid your cage cannot be broken unless we defeat Mizudramon but we know a group of humans who can be able to do that," Aquamon said while smirking.

Suddenly, the water in the lake started bubbling violently just as Aquamon and Hydromon got their heads out of the water. Then, a plume of water shot out of the middle of the lake and went high into the sky. When the water plume disappeared, a Digimon that looked like a feminine dragon with azure skin, turquoise claws on his hands and feet, a pair of wings on her back that looked like they were made of seafoam, a pair of horns on her head that looked like they were made of water, and sky blue eyes dove back into the water gracefully.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Mizudramon**

**  
Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attacks: Hydro Impulse, Wave Slam**

**(Marinemon) I was afraid of this! Be careful when Mizudramon uses her Hydro Impulse on you because it'll make you feel like you're in the middle of a tsunami attack! With her water-based attacks, this Digimon known as the Water Dragon is the toughest out of the rest of the Element Dragons!**

**-**

"Master Kikaimon never allows humans to interfere with his plans so he told me to destroy you to avenge my other comrades!" Mizudramon shouted.

The gang knew that they had to get rid of Mizudramon to save Marinemon so they Fusion Evolved while Bokomon, Neemon, and Embermon Digivolved to their Champion forms. When Mizudramon saw the 6 Advanced Hybrids and 3 Champion level Digimon standing in front of her, she roared with laughter, thinking that they didn't look as tough as they did when they faced against the other Element Dragons. Soon, Aldamon gave the signal and the gang attacked with distant attacks of their own.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" Aldamon formed a huge fireball in his hands then threw it at Mizudramon.

"Cleansing Light!" Beowolfmon held out his left arm and fired a bunch of missiles and a laser light at Mizudramon.

"Strawberry Death!" DaiPenmon held out his red popsicle and used it to hit Mizudramon.

"Ultra Turbulence!" JetSilphymon held out her pinwheel as it started spinning then unleashed a large whirlwind at Mizudramon.

"Condensor Storm!" RhinoKabuterimon produced a bunch of electrical spheres on his body then send them at Mizudramon.

"Red Cross!" Reichmon spread out his arms and fired a red cross-shaped beam of energy at Mizudramon.

"Water Spout!" Bobcatmon opened his mouth as the fans on his ears started flapping back and forth and fired a pressurized blast of water at Mizudramon.

"Bouncing Punch!" Caracamon leapt into the air with his right fist exposed and prepared to punch Mizudramon.

"Blaze Array!" Honoodramon opened his mouth and fired a barrage of flames at Mizudramon.

Mizudramon roared in great pain when the attacks from the 9 Digimon hit her but after a few moments, she easily shrugged off the attack and grinned evilly at the group. Then, she used a Hydro Impulse attack, opening her mouth as a sky blue ring formed in front of her then fired a pressurized beam of turquoise energy, that blasted the gang forcefully into a tree. Aldamon was the first one to pick himself up so he flew in and attempted to give Mizudramon a powerful punch from behind. Beowolfmon ran in and used a Beo Saber attack to slash Mizudramon across the chest, causing her to scream in great pain as a scar formed on her chest. RhinoKabuterimon pointed his horn at Mizudramon and fired a Thunder Laser attack that electrocuted her greatly. Reichmon used a Black Theorem attack as the mathematical characters from the symbol underneath Mizudramon leapt out and started strangling her. JetSilphymon and DaiPenmon combined a Jet Winter and Blue Hawaii Death together which was able to catch Mizudramon off guard.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep this up! If we get too overconfident, then it's the end of us!" Honoodramon shouted.

Then, out of nowhere, a beam of light shot out from nowhere, split into four beams then split Robimon, Apteryxmon, Goosemon, and Weavermon. This was a sign that the four bird Digimon were ready to Digivolve.

"Robimon! Digivolve to… Kitemon!"

"Apteryxmon! Digivolve to… Saberdramon!"

"Goosemon! Digivolve to… Floosiemon!"

"Weavermon! Digivolve to… Halsemon!"

Standing in Robimon's place was a Digimon that looked like a giant kite (a kind of bird of prey) with blue feathers all over her body, turquoise eyes, a mohawk of silver feathers on her head, red, purple, and gray feathers in her wings, and a hooked beak. Apteryxmon turned into a Digimon that looked like a black version of Birdramon with black feathers all over his body and sharp fangs in his beak. Goosemon became a Digimon that looked like a bigger version of himself with a well-defined chest, a pair of black wings for arms, a long neck as well as a black head, and sharp talons on his feet. Finally, Weavermon became a Digimon that looked like a hawk with brown feathers, stood on four feet, and had silver armor on his back and face with a pair of wings spread out.

**-Digi-Info-**

**Name: Kitemon**

**Level: Champion**

**  
Type: Vaccine**

**Attacks: Typhoon Wing, Tornado Flight**

**(Batmon) Kitemon may look fierce but this Champion form of Robimon is actually peaceful and friendly! Be careful or else she'll use her Wind-based attacks to blow you away!**

**-**

**Name: Saberdramon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Vaccine/Virus**

**Attacks: Black Saber, Anti-Confusion**

**(Socramon) I should've known this would happen. Saberdramon is rumoured to be the Champion form of Apteryxmon! But I guess it's not a rumor anymore, is it? Anyway, his Black Saber will burn you up and his Anti-Confusion will cause you to lose your composure!**

**-**

**Name: Floosiemon**

**Level: Champion**

**  
Type: Data**

**Attacks: Feather Flurry, Feather Blade**

**(Democromon) Floosiemon may look graceful but with his experience of attacking his enemies with feathers, this Champion form of Goosemon means well with his Feather Flurry and Feather Blade attacks!**

**-**

**Name: Halsemon**

**Level: Armoured**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks: Tempest Wing, Eagle Eye**

**(DemiCybermon) Yeah! Halsemon may be an Armoured-level Digimon but be careful not to get blown away by his Tempest Wing attack and you certainly don't want to be in the way of his Eagle Eye attack!**

**-**

Mizudramon stared in horror when she saw the Champion forms of Robimon, Apteryxmon, Goosemon, and Weavermon standing before her next to the gang. They knew that now that more of their brand new Digimon friends Digivolved, they would have a better chance of winning. Soon, they tried again to win Mizudramon by attacking her with all the strength that they could muster.

"You'll pay! Wave Slam!" Mizudramon tilted her body upwards as a huge tidal wave appeared in the water that attempted to slam the gang but they quickly got away before Mizudramon's strongest attack could hit.

"Try again, Water Dragon!" Aldamon shouted.

"Allow us! Typhoon Wing!" Kitemon spread out her wings and flew forward while spinning around until she rammed really hard into Mizudramon.

"It's time to rock and roll! Black Saber!" Saberdramon flapped his wings forward firing a bunch of black flames at Mizudramon.

"Feather Flurry!" Floosiemon spread out his wings causing a bunch of feathers to fly out at Mizudramon.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon leapt into the air and started spinning around as a whirlwind surrounding his body flew out at Mizudramon.

Mizudramon roared in great pain when she felt the attacks from the 4 Champion-level bird Digimon hit her. Then, she gasped in horror when she saw the gang use their attacks to finish her off. Soon, the 6 Advanced Hybrids and the 7 Champion Digimon fired off their main attacks causing Mizudramon to scream in great pain, causing her Fractal Code to be exposed. It was Saberdramon's turn to take the Fractal Code so he opened his beak and took away the Fractal Code turning Mizudramon into a Digi-Egg that flies off in the distance. As soon as Mizudramon's Digi-Egg flew away, the seafoam cage confining Marinemon disappeared as she leapt out of the water happily just as soon as the others reverted back to their old selves again.

"Thank you, guys. I really appreciate the way you defeated Mizudramon," Marinemon said while smiling.

"No trouble at all, just be glad that we were able to save you," Takuya said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**WHAT?**" The mysterious figure roared in anger. "Mizudramon got destroyed too? I was counting on her to destroy those humans! Branchdramon and Earthdramon better not fail me or else!"

To Be Continued….

14 Rookie Digimon found, 8 more to find as well as 8 Element Dragons gone and 2 more to defeat. Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit crappy to you. Read and review!


End file.
